Codename HalfLife
by Lynna B
Summary: Cat ist alles andere, als mutig. Und in einer gefährlichen Situation steht ihr die eigene Angst dermaßen im Weg, dass sie das Leben jenes Mannes in Gefahr bringt, der ihr viel bedeutet. Barney Calhoun  OC a bit fluffy in the end  so you've been warned


Codename: Half-Life

Randbemerkung:

… Diese Geschichte ist „just for fun" und dient ausschließlich dem Zweck, den Leser zu unterhalten

… Half-Life Fans, welche sowohl den Spielablauf als auch die Charakterdarstellungen der von mir verwendeten Personen (Alyx, Eli Vance, Barney Calhoun) SEHR ernst nehmen und _eventuelles_ OCC in keinster Weise dulden: bitte eine andere Geschichte wählen

… konstruktive Kritik ist sehr willkommen, Flames und schlichtes „Abkotzen" in Form von „Deine Geschichte ist sche, die Personen würden NIE so reagieren und überhaupt bist Du auch sche" wird von mir ignoriert und wirft allenfalls ein schlechtes Licht auf den Verfasser ;)

… ich habe diese Fanfic geschrieben, da ich ein Fan von Half-Life bin und ich habe gleichzeitig versucht, eine OC-Charakterentwicklung so glaubwürdig wie möglich darzustellen

… habe ich schon erwähnt, dass diese Story „just for fun" ist?

----

Seit dem tragischen Unfall in der Black Mesa Research Facility waren jetzt knapp 15 Jahre vergangen.

Mit dem Tag Null - dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Versuch im „Anomalous Materials Laboratory" und dem daraus resultierenden Einfallen der höchst angriffslustigen Xenianer - hatten diejenigen, die der Katastrophe entgangen waren, so etwas wie einen Geheimbund gegründet: Codename „Half-Life".

Die Überlebenden hatten sich damals schon im Verborgenen getroffen und blieben – in weiser Voraussicht – gänzlich von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Zuerst hatte es noch gegolten, sich der von der Regierung angeordneten militärischen Säuberungsaktion zu entziehen. Danach waren die außerirdischen, höchst aggressiven Combines über die noch bestehenden Dimensionstore in unsere Welt eingefallen und hatten die Erde innerhalb weniger Stunden erobert...

Ich war vom ersten Tag an ein Mitglied dieser verschworenen Gemeinschaft gewesen. Damals hatte sie nur aus den Wissenschaftlern, Security Guards und all ihren Familien bestanden, die aus dem gewaltigen Black Mesa-Komplex entkommen waren. Und da ich zumindest einen näheren Verwandten unter den Überlebenden des Forscherstabes hatte, Dr. Kleiner, hatte ich das große Glück, zumindest nicht als Vollweise aufwachsen zu müssen...

Im Laufe der vielen Jahre, in denen die Combines die ihnen weit unterlegene Menschheit gnadenlos unterdrückten und als Sklavenarbeiter ausbeuteten, bekamen wir immer mehr Anhänger und Zuläufer. Was damals, direkt nach dem Unglück, aus purem Selbsterhaltungstrieb heraus entstanden war, entwickelte sich über die Zeit hinweg zu einer gut geordneten, immer größer werdenden Widerstandsbewegung. Und täglich schienen es mehr Menschen und Xenianer zu werden, die dem brutalen Zugriff der Aggressoren entschlüpfen konnten.

Es gab viele, die sich darum rissen, als Undercover-Agenten zu arbeiten; die Flugblätter verteilen ließen oder auf andere, manchmal höchst subtile Weise versuchten, die Bewohner in den Megastädten zur Revolte aufzurufen und zu uns überlaufen zu lassen.

Mir lag eine derartige nervenzerfetzende Aufgabe jedoch nicht. Ich hatte kein großes Verlangen danach, auf den Straßen mein Leben zu riskieren und war daher über den Beistand meines Onkels Isaac höchst erfreut. Er hatte mir einen, wie er sagte, sicheren und ruhigen Posten in der „inneren Sicherheit" zukommen lassen: Ich war hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt, die Monitore zu überwachen, die inner- und außerhalb unseres Hauptquartiers installiert waren.

Das war jedoch ein höchst langweiliger und zutiefst monotoner Job, da so gut wie nie etwas passierte, was meine höchste Aufmerksamkeit erfordert hätte: Unsere Basis lag unterirdisch und war obendrein sehr gut versteckt. Außerdem patrouillierten überall in den Korridoren Vortigaunts – nach den Angriffen der Combines hatten sich die meisten dieser Xen-Aliens uns sofort als Verbündete angeschlossen.

Das Einzige, was zumindest ein bisschen Abwechslung in mein eintöniges Leben brachte, das war meine lockere Freundschaft mit Alyx Vance, der Tochter von Dr. Eli Vance, dem ehemaligen Stabsleiter in Black Mesa. Sie und ich, wir waren beinahe gleichaltrig… Zum Zeitpunkt des Half-Life-Unglücks waren wir beide noch Kinder gewesen… 12 und 14 Jahre alt.

Aber das war auch schon unsere einzige Gemeinsamkeit…

Ich war überaus ruhig und in mich zurück gezogen.

Alyx hingegen, war ein temperamentvoller Wirbelwind.

Ich saß am liebsten mit einem Buch in einer gemütlichen Couchecke, oder träumte mit offenen Augen von romantischen Abenteuern.

Alyx jedoch, nahm das Leben lieber ganz aktiv in die Hand. Und wenn sie nicht gerade auf irgendwelchen Sniper-Patrouillen war, dann bastelte sie in jeder freien Minute, die sie irgendwie abzweigen konnte, an ihrem Robotwächter, D.o.g.

... Heute jedoch, hatte sie etwas anderes vor... und das sollte eine Reihe an Ereignissen auslösen, mit denen ich nicht einmal im Traum gerechnet hatte...

----

Die Kantine war merklich voller, als sonst. Ein Großteil unserer Widerstandsbewegung schien heute anwesend zu sein. Dreiarmige Vortigaunts watschelten zwischen den Leuten umher und stellten große Terrinen mit Eintopf auf den Tischen ab. Ich nahm die mich umgebende Geräuschkulisse aus unzähligen Gesprächsfetzen und Geschirrgeklapper jedoch kaum wahr. Selbst der verführerische Duft des Essens konnte mich diesmal nicht locken. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas ganz anderem festgehalten. Von Jemandem, der ein ganzes Stück entfernt, an einem der anderen Tische saß...

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Erschrocken hochfahrend, verschüttete ich fast mein Glas Wasser.

Alyx griente mich an. „Whoa, du bist heute aber mächtig schreckhaft."

Ihre perlweißen Zähne blitzten in dem dunklen Gesicht der Halbafrikanerin.

Ich löste meine Aufmerksamkeit hastig von jenem Widerstandkämpfer, den ich die ganze Zeit über mehr oder minder gedankenverloren angeschaut hatte. Aber anscheinend geschah das nicht schnell genug, denn ihre orientalischen Augen wanderten so zielgerichtet zu ihm hinüber, dass ich mich innerlich auf meinem Stuhl wand. Vor Verlegenheit stieg mir jetzt schon das Blut in die Wangen und ich nahm einen großzügigen Schluck aus dem Glas, um damit mein Unwohlsein zu verbergen.

Sie hörte nicht auf, zu ihm hinzuschauen, so dass ich ihr am liebsten unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein getreten hätte... nicht fest, aber zumindest so spürbar, dass es ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich lenken würde.

Der schwarzhaarige Kämpfer wandte sich ihr plötzlich zu und winkte flüchtig in die Richtung meiner Tischgefährtin. Über das Geschwätz der anderen Leute, die zwischen ihnen saßen, tauschten sie eine kurze Begrüßung und ein freundliches Hallo miteinander. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Teller und Alyx drehte sich erneut zu mir um.

Sie studierte eine ganze Weile schweigend meinen Gesichtsausdruck.

Die dunkelhäutige Schönheit neigte schließlich den Kopf leicht auf die Seite und zog eine Braue etwas hoch, bevor sie zwischen ihm und mir hin und her blickte. Ich bemühte mich darum, eine arglose und unverfängliche Miene zur Schau zu stellen und schaute ausweichend hierhin und dort­hin – nur, um ihren Blick nicht erwidern zu müssen.

Sie lächelte mit einem Mal.

Richtig breit und mit allen Zähnen, wie mir schien.

Ich wünschte mich an einen anderen Ort und hoffte inständig, dass sie mein deutliches Unbehagen respektierte und darauf verzichtete, mich irgendwie in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Alyx' drittes, leidenschaftlich gepflegtes Hobby schien es nämlich zu sein, ständig irgendwelche Leute zusammen zu bringen in der Hoffnung, dass sie ein harmonisches Pärchen abgaben.

Ich rang mittlerweile mit der schier übermächtig werdenden Versuchung, von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden und den Raum zu verlassen. Doch ich wusste, dass sie nicht aufhören würde, mich mit ihren freundlich gemeinten und zugleich hyperenthusiastischen Fragen zu löchern.

Und so stoppte ich sie sofort, kaum, dass sie den Mund öffnete: „Bitte, Al, tu's mir nicht an!" Mir wurde nicht einmal bewusst, dass ich sie geradezu anflehte.

Alyx lachte nur vergnügt. „Er wird dich schon nicht beißen..."

„NEIN!" rief ich so heftig, dass mich die rechts und links von mir Sitzenden teils fragend, teils verblüfft anschauten.

„Komm schon, Cat. Ich weiß, dass du total auf ihn abfährst." Sie zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.

Ihr Blick wanderte diesmal so unwiderstehlich zu ihm hin, dass ich ihren Augen folgte, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Ein Kloß kroch mir in die Kehle, als ich den Mann ein weiteres Mal anschaute und ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht gleichzeitig heftig zu glühen begann. Ich war mir der Aufmerksamkeit, die Alyx mir jetzt schenkte, schon überdeutlich bewusst. Und das ließ mich noch heißer erröten, brennend in schierer Verlegenheit.

Sie neigte sich mir über den Tisch hinweg so weit entgegen, dass mich ihr Atem bereits an der Stirn traf.

„Du hast einen totalen Crush, was ihn angeht", sagte sie nur. „Du glühst, dass man dich wahrscheinlich sogar noch im Dunklen leuchten sieht."

Alyx meinte das nicht böse. Ihr Lachen klang eher hoch erfreut. Ich schien ein bereitwilliger Kandidat für ihre nächste Kuppelei geworden zu sein. ...

Nun ja, ein Teil der von ihr „vermittelten" Pärchen war wirklich zusammen geblieben...

Ich wagte nicht, weiter darüber nach zu denken. Meine Unsicherheit und die Angst vor einer Ablehnung seinerseits, übermannten mich völlig. Alleine schon der Gedanke, dass sie ihn jeden Moment dazu bewegen würde, sich zu mir zu setzen, das ließ mein Inneres lichterloh brennen.

Doch bei der lähmenden Befürchtung, dass er mich bloß anschaute, vielleicht noch ein komisches Grinsen aufsetzte und es vorzog, statt dessen lieber auf seinem Platz zu verweilen… das ließ meine Augen brennen.

„Was sollte **er** schon von mir wollen?" stieß ich heftiger, als beabsichtigt hervor. „So ein ‚Superhero', der will garantiert keine farblose, stille _Kuschelmaus_. Der steht doch nur auf die kernigen, Waffen schwingenden Machoweiber..."

Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich mit verzerrten Zügen – gekränkte Enttäuschung und wütende Frustration gleichermaßen zur Schau stellend – hastig aufstand und fluchtartig den Speisesaal verließ; eine verblüfft und wie versteinert dasitzende Alyx zurück lassend.

In der nächsten Zeit ging ich ihr vehement aus dem Weg. Wenn ich auch über ihr unausgesprochenes Angebot immer wieder nachdachte, so brachte ich trotzdem nicht den Mut auf, mich einer möglichen Enttäuschung zu stellen. Ich beließ es lieber bei meinen Fantasien und Tagträumereien. Das war zwar auch keine richtige Lösung, aber immer noch besser, als vielleicht **aller** Illusionen beraubt zu werden.

Doch ein Unglück kam selten allein…

Noch während ich Alyx wie die Pest mied, drangen ein paar Gerüchte an meine Ohren, die mir sogar noch weniger gefielen: Sämtliche „Inaktiven" – sprich die vollkommen passiv am Widerstand beteiligten Mitverschwörer - hatten in Kürze ein spezielles Trainings- und Übungspro­gramm zu durchlaufen. Ich hoffte stark, dass das wirklich nur hohles Gerede war. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Lust, meinen sicheren und ruhigen Posten gegen eine Waffe einzutauschen.

Mit dem nächsten Memo, dass bereits vor dem Wochenende auf meinem Tisch lag, wurde ich jedoch sämtlicher Hoffnungen beraubt. Alyx' Vater hatte die Mitteilung verfasst, und wenn er sein Anliegen auch mit freundlicher Sachlichkeit formulierte, so konnte es trotzdem nicht über die bevorstehende tief greifende Veränderung unserer Truppe hinweg täuschen.

Aufs Wesentliche reduziert, ließ sich seine Aussage mit wenigen Sätzen zusammen fassen:

Die meisten von uns würden sich permanent der möglichen Entlarvung und Verhaftung durch die Combines aussetzen. Es wäre nicht fair, wenn der Rest von uns nicht auch das gleiche Risiko tragen würde. Darum würden alle, die sich bisher nur indirekt am Widerstand beteiligt hätten, entsprechend trainiert und vorbereitet. Außerdem wäre somit **jeder** von uns für einen eventuellen Ernstfall vorbereitet. Zu diesem Zweck hätten sich alle, die auf der beiliegenden Liste aufgeführt waren, Montagmorgen 9.00 im Versammlungsraum einzufinden...

Ich fühlte mich überhaupt nicht wohl bei der Vorstellung, in Zukunft ebenfalls einer Einsatztruppe zugeteilt zu werden. Zugleich gingen mir Eli's geschriebene Worte immer wieder durch den Kopf... Nein, fair war es nicht gerade, sich vor Verantwortung und Eigeninitiative zu drücken. Aber das Leben war selten gerecht.

Ich grübelte bis in die Nacht hinein, ob ich mich fügen sollte, oder nicht. Und am nächsten Morgen stand meine Entscheidung endgültig fest...

----

...Ich ging mit der festen Absicht, für die gesamte 2wöchige Dauer des Einsatztrainings unermüdlich Überstunden zu machen, am Montag wie gewohnt in den Kontrollraum. Dennoch war mir flau in der Magengrube und die Ausreden, die ich mir zurechtgelegt hatte, klangen mit einem Mal überhaupt nicht mehr clever. Sie konnten nicht im Geringsten darüber hinweg täuschen, dass ich nicht das kleinste Bisschen Teamgeist mitbrachte. Und es verriet auch, dass ich im tiefsten Herzen ein ziemlicher Feigling war…

Je weiter der Zeiger auf der Uhr voran schritt, desto nervöser wurde ich. Es wurde 8.55 Uhr, dann 9.00 Uhr und schließlich war es schon halb Zehn durch. Noch immer war niemand herein gekommen, um mich mehr oder minder hochzuscheuchen. Ich begann, mich allmählich wieder zu entspannen und spekulierte bereits damit, dass man mich anscheinend ganz vergessen hatte.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Ich fuhr im Schrecken und durch mein schlechtes Gewissen gleichermaßen heftig zusammen und schaute dem Eintretenden mit großen Augen entgegen.

Dr. Vance kam zu mir in den Raum. Ein Stirnrunzeln lag auf seinem Gesicht und wenn er auch versuchte, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu verbergen... es war ihm anzusehen, dass er von meinem Verhalten enttäuscht war.

"Cat, warum hast du dich nicht zur Grundausbildung gemeldet?"

Ich öffnete langsam den Mund, um zu einer Erwiderung anzusetzen, aber ich brachte es nicht fertig, den freundlichen Wissenschaftler anzulügen.

Die Falten auf seiner Stirn vertieften sich noch mehr. "Alle anderen inaktiven Reservisten haben sich pünktlich bei ihren Ausbildern eingefunden", tadelte er mich. "Nicht einer von ihnen hat den Versuch unternommen, sich vor der zusätzlichen Verantwortung zu drücken. Im Gegenteil. Sie alle sind sehr froh, deutlich mehr für den Widerstand tun zu können und viele sind in ihrem Eifer kaum zu bändigen..."

Wenn Eli auch nicht die Stimme erhob... alleine schon seine Mimik und die bedächtig vorgebrachten Worte reichten aus, dass ich beschämt die Augen nieder schlug und auf die in meinem Schoß verschränkten Finger hinunter schaute.

Ich zuckte leicht aus meinen durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken, als sich eine große, warme Hand auf meine Schulter legte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig war, dich so lange von allem hier abzuschirmen. Für Isaac bist du längst wie eine leibliche Tochter und ich habe meinem Freund noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen können. Daher habe ich seinen ständigen Bitten, dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, immer nachgegeben. Doch diese Sonderbehandlung muss jetzt endlich aufhören! Wir brauchen jeden einzelnen Mann und jede Frau aus unserer Gruppe. Und du musst dir klar machen, dass wir auch deinen Einsatz dringend brauchen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, hier jemanden zu verhätscheln und ihn von jeder noch so kleinen Unannehmlichkeit vollkommen abzuschirmen."

Meine Hände wurden schweißfeucht und ich spürte, wie mir der Puls bis in den Hals zu klopfen begann.

Alleine schon der Gedanke, eine Waffe benutzen zu müssen, das lähmte mich innerlich vollkommen. Ich fürchtete mich nicht, ein Gewehr abzufeuern und damit auf einen Combine zu zielen. Was mich also derart innerlich erstarren ließ, das war die Panik vor der Gegenwehr des Feindes… dass auch ich in einem Scharmützel getroffen würde. …Die Angst vor dem körperlichen Schmerz und dem Wissen, bei so einem Feuergefecht sogar sterben zu können.

Doch bei Eli's Worten kam ich mir jetzt allerdings ausgesprochen selbstsüchtig vor. Jeder einzelne aus der Untergrundbewegung riskierte tagtäglich sein Leben… sogar Alyx… oder mein Onkel…

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür abermals öffnete.

"Hey, Dad", vernahm ich Alyx's Stimme. "Dr. Kleiner sagte mir, dass ich dich hier finden würde."

Ihr Vater wandte sich halb zu ihr herum. "Ich habe gleich für dich Zeit, doch jetzt habe ich noch ein anderes Problem, dass ich erst einmal lösen muss."

Ihr vielsagender Blick in meine Richtung behagte mir nicht sonderlich. "Cat will sich also tatsächlich drücken."

Eli gab ein leichtes Brummen von sich, während seine Tochter die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und eine Weile nachdenklich ins Leere schaute.

„Ich wüsste da vielleicht eine Lösung…" begann sie schließlich gedehnt.

Ich schwankte bei ihren Worten zwischen Hoffen und Bangen...

Ihre dunklen Augen hielten für einen Moment an mir fest, bevor sie ihren Vater etwas zur Seite nahm und flüsternd auf ihn einsprach.

Der alte Mann hörte ihr zu und als ich sah, wie sich seine Stirn wieder in Unmutsfalten legte, da sank meine Laune augenblicklich wieder auf ihren Tiefpunkt zurück.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" wollte er schließlich wissen.

Dr. Vance runzelte abermals die Stirn und blickte zwischen seiner hübschen Tochter und mir schweigend hin und her. Ich saß mit krampfhaft ineinander verknoteten, schwitzenden Fingern auf meinem Stuhl und wünschte mich inbrünstig an einen anderen Ort.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht, Alyx", hob er schließlich abermals an und senkte dann die Stimme wieder ab… aber nicht so weit, dass ich nichts mehr von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen würde. „Es könnte zahllose Möglichkeiten geben, warum der Sender ausgefallen ist", gab Eli leise zu bedenken, „Antlions, zum Beispiel. Oder eine streunende Gruppe von Zombies..."

Mir zog sich der Magen beinahe schon schmerzhaft fest zusammen.

Doch Alyx wirkte völlig unbekümmert. „Das glaube ich nicht, Dad. Antlions haben sich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr in diesem Gebiet gezeigt. Und Zombies sind nun wirklich keine große Gefahr mehr für uns. Selbst Cat könnte sie mit einer Schrotflinte problemlos außer Gefecht setzen. Außerdem soll sie ja auch nicht vollkommen alleine losfahren."

Dr. Vance seufzte leicht.

„Ich dachte an einen Begleiter, der wirklich sehr erfahren ist", redete sie fast schon beschwörend auf ihn ein. „Cat würde alleine schon bei diesem Auftrag sehr viel von ihm lernen. Außerdem hätte sie genau den sanften und gemächlichen Einstieg in die „Felderfahrungen", die sie mit dem Grundtraining bekommen soll. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass bei diesem Auftrag wohl überhaupt nichts passieren würde. Dort sind nicht einmal mehr Combines anzutreffen… schon seit dem letzten Winter nicht mehr…"

Alyx schaute kurz zu mir hin und redete dann wieder etwas lauter. „Also, bist du einverstanden, Dad? Das ist eine völlig ungefährliche Aufgabe", bat sie ihren Vater.

Eli zeigte sich immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Dennoch seufzte er ergeben. „Ich hoffe, dass du wirklich Recht hast."

Seine Tochter nickte nur und zog dann ein winziges Notizbuch aus der hinteren Hosentasche. „Das wird Cats Begleiter auf dieser kleinen Mission sein."

Der Wissenschaftler wölbte eine buschige Braue hoch, während er das aufgeschlagene Heftchen entgegen nahm. Er seufzte abermals leicht und studierte dann die hin gekritzelte Notiz. Doch augenblicklich entspannte sich seine Miene wieder. Mit sichtlicher Zufriedenheit gab er das Notizbuch wieder an sie zurück. „Warum hast du das nicht gleicht gesagt, Alyx?!"

„Dann ist es also abgemacht?" hakte sie noch einmal nach.

„Ja, du hast mich überzeugt. …Wieder einmal…"

Die beiden schauten sich kurz an, bevor Eli endgültig das Thema wechselte. „Und was hast **du** in der Zwischenzeit alles so vor? Willst du wieder an D.o.g herum schrauben?"

„Nun… ich wollte diesmal eigentlich etwas ganz anderes tun. …Gordon…" Sie stockte leicht und ich sah, wie ein rosa Hauch auf ihren Wangen aufglühte. „Er wollte den alten Roadster wieder flott machen. Wir können einen weiteren Wagen wirklich gut gebrauchen, und ich würde ihm ger­ne dabei helfen, die Kiste so richtig aufzupeppen. Ein paar zusätzliche Fähigkeiten hier und da können auch mir nicht schaden. Und das wäre nun wirklich etwas Spannenderes, als in eine völlig öde, verlassene Gegend zu fahren… und das nur, um ein Gerät zu reparieren und dann wieder umzukehren."

„Etwas Spannenderes, hm?" Eli zwinkerte plötzlich und konnte sich das zufriedene kleine Lächeln dabei kaum verkneifen. Ich brauchte kein Telepath zu sein, um zu erkennen, dass er bei dem Gedanken an Dr. Freeman und seiner hübschen Tochter die gleichen Überlegungen verfolgte, wie sie Alyx im Bezug auf mich und Barney hatte…

Das gab mir wieder etwas Oberwasser und ich wusste, dass ich ihr von nun an Paroli bieten könnte… falls sie abermals versuchen würde, ihren Kumpel mit mir zu verkuppeln.

Jetzt war ich es, der ein wenig zu grinsen begann.

„Also gut, dann kommen wir jetzt zu deiner Problemlösung", lenkte Dr. Vance ein und die beiden wandten sich mir wieder zu.

„Cat, du wirst nachher an meiner Stelle losfahren und einen kleinen Auftrag für unsere Gruppe hier erledigen", kam sie sofort auf den Punkt.

Mein leichtes Grienen zerfaserte sofort wieder, als ich das merkwürdige Aufblitzen in ihren dunklen Augen bemerkte. Sie stand immer noch halb im Rücken ihres Vaters und schaute seitlich an ihm vorbei. Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu Eli hinüber, bevor sie mir ganz offen in die Augen schaute. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte eigenartig… er war triumphierend… und selbstzufrieden. Ja, es schien mir, als ob sie sogar still vergnügt in sich hinein lächelte. Und dieses Schmunzeln hatte überhaupt nichts mit Gordon Freeman zu tun. Ihre Reaktion war ganz eindeutig auf mich gemünzt und das erfüllte mich augenblicklich mit enormem Argwohn.

Doch bevor ich meine Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, da ergriff sie wieder das Wort.

„Von Sektor 21-3 werden schon seit Tagen keine Daten mehr an uns übermittelt. Sicherlich ist mal wieder nur eines der Relais ausgefallen."

Wenn ich auch keine Felderfahrung hatte… aber die Gebietseinteilung um City 17 kannte ich auswendig. Das Planquadrat 21-3 war mehr als 80 Kilometer entfernt und mir wurde ganz mulmig zumute.

Wenn sie auch der Meinung war, mich auf eine vollkommen ereignislose und todlangweilige Mission zu schicken… Auf einer derart langen Strecke - durch ein Gebiet, das ich einzig und alleine nur von den Karten her kannte – da könnte enorm viel schief gehen. Und zwar gerade für ein Greenhorn wie mich. Also warum schickte sie mich nicht gleich in ein ganzes Nest voller Ant­lions?!

Doch Alyx schien mir die Bedenken, die Skepsis und auch die Furcht nur zu deutlich vom Gesicht abzulesen. "Du wirst natürlich nicht alleine losfahren. Ich habe einen exzellenten Begleiter für dich…"

Warum fühlte ich mich bei diesen so scheinbar völlig beiläufig geäußerten Worten nur noch unwohler?

Die junge Frau wollte mich wohl nicht länger auf die Folter spannten und ließ ihre kleine Bombe platzen: „Barney wollte sowieso zur Küste rauf, und Sektor 21-3 liegt direkt auf dem Weg."

Jetzt drohte es mir, endgültig den Atem zu rauben.

„Also was läge da näher, als bei ihm mitzufahren? Er kennt die Strecke in und auswendig. Und einen besseren Ausbilder kann man sich wohl kaum wünschen", fügte sie mit einem kleinen, höchst zufriedenen Lächeln hinzu.

Ich ballte unterhalb des Tisches die Fäuste, bis die Fingernägel scharf in die Innenflächen meiner Hände hinein drückten. Mein Herz hämmerte schon bei der namentlichen Erwähnung des ehemaligen Security Officers wie verrückt. Und ich befürchtete, jeder andere im Raum würde es ebenfalls hören können.

„_Tu mir das nicht an"_, bat ich inbrünstig im Geiste. _„Alles, nur das nicht! Nicht Sgt. Calhoun!!"_

Doch Alyx dachte gar nicht daran, mich wieder vom Haken zu lassen.

Alles, was ich jetzt in ihren Augen und ihrem Mienenspiel lesen konnte, das war_„__**Got'cha!"**_

Barney hatte keine unangenehme Reaktion gezeigt, als ihm Alyx offenbarte, dass nicht sie, sondern ich mitkommen sollte, um nach dem Sender zu schauen. Im Grunde hatte er so gut wie überhaupt keine Reaktion gezeigt. Er hatte nicht einmal damit aufhört, seine Pumpgun zu laden und nur ein leichtes Schulterzucken angedeutet.

"Von mir aus, Al", kam seine Antwort im breitesten Anglo-amerikanischen Akzent. "Nur sorge dafür, dass ich in einer Viertelstunde aufbrechen kann. Ich will nach Möglichkeit mit dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder zurück sein. Also hole Cat lieber schon mal her..."

"Kein Problem, Barney. Sie ist gleich hier neben mir", erwiderte sie nur.

Daraufhin hob er das erste Mal den Kopf und warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Mein Körper kam zum Glück nicht dazu, entsprechend peinlich zu reagieren. Denn bevor ich den Blickkontakt mit dem ex-Officer überhaupt richtig verarbeiten konnte, da hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auch schon wieder von mir abgewendet und begann, Schachteln mit mehreren Sorten Munition in einem geflickten, ausgeleierten Armee-Rucksack zu verstauen.

Ich warf daraufhin einen flüchtigen, wenn auch überaus besorgten Blick zu Alyx hinüber. „Wenn dies wirklich nur eine völlig langweilige Mission ist… warum packt er dann all das Zeug ein?"

„Ganz einfach", antwortete Barney auf meine geflüsterte Frage und schulterte sowohl den Rucksack, als auch die Pumpgun, bevor er mir eine Automatikpistole reichte. „Ich bin grundsätzlich lieber auf alles vorbereitet…"

----

Selbst nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt durch das unwegsame Gelände saß ich immer noch völlig verkrampft auf dem Beifahrersitz des Buggys.

Zuerst hatte ich noch hinter jedem Felsklotz und jedem Strauch und Baum am Wegesrand imaginäre Gegner gesehen. Doch irgendwann hatte meine Angst vor Überraschungsangriffen immer stärker nachgelassen: Ich hatte mir anscheinend lange genug voller Inbrunst eingeredet, dass wir beide bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren… und mit einem so erfahrenen Kämpfer wie Barney an meiner Seite… was sollte da noch schiefgehen können?

Diese Gedanken lenkten mich zwar von meiner furchtsamen Anspannung ab, aber dafür rückten sie die so überaus dicht neben mir sitzende Person nur umso deutlicher in meine Wahrnehmung. Und beinahe so, als wenn ich mir seiner Gegenwart erst jetzt so richtig bewusst wurde, schaute ich plötzlich neben mich.

Officer Calhoun's markantes Profil füllte beinahe mein ganzes Blickfeld. Ich wollte seine Züge völlig in mich aufnehmen, doch mir schoss sogleich derart heftig das Blut in den Kopf, das ich kaum mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn werfen konnte und gezwungen war, hastig wieder nach vorne zu sehen.

Mir saß sofort ein dicker Kloß im Hals und räusperte mich leicht. Zugleich versuchte ich, völlig unbewegt und gelassen auszusehen, während ich befürchtete, jeden Augenblick durch den Sauerstoffmangel meiner sich vor Aufregung wie zusammen geschnürt anfühlenden Lungen ohnmächtig werden zu müssen.

Es kostete mich einiges an Beherrschung und Überwindung, mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit so zu tun, als wäre die Landschaft um uns herum von allergrößtem Interesse für mich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er von meinem emotionalen Tumult etwas mitbekam. Doch in mir brodelte es, dass ich diesen Aufruhr an zwiegespaltenen Gedanken und widersprüchlichen Gefühlen kaum unter Kontrolle bekam:

Ich wand mich innerlich, weil mir mein ständiges Erröten in seiner Nähe so unglaublich peinlich war. Aber wahrscheinlich sendete meine Körpersprache sowieso unentwegt Signale für alle anderen aus und sie wussten schon längst, was da alles in mir wühlte und an Empfindungen schäumte.

Daher gab es – aus logischer Sicht - eigentlich überhaupt keinen Grund, mich dennoch krampf­haft verstellen zu wollen. Aber ich schämte mich für die geradezu schamlos zu nennende Offensichtlichkeit meiner Gefühle und brachte es nicht fertig, diese auch nach außen hin frei und offen zuzugeben.

Ich hatte nämlich eine Heidenangst davor, verspottet zu werden und zum Mittelpunkt ausgiebiger Tratschereien zu werden… oder dass irgendjemand so weit gehen würde, Barney über den heiß glühenden Faible aufzuklären, den ich mittlerweile für ihn empfand. Und so ein Fiasko wollte ich um jeden Preis verhindern!

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ich den Mann neben mir so unwiderstehlich fand… aber dass ich deswegen ständig wie ein hell erleuchteter Funkturm meine Gefühle auch allen anderen auf unfreiwilliger Ebene so bereitwillig mitteilte, das belastete mich wirklich enorm.

Ich fühlte mich von meinem eigenen Körper verraten und auch zutiefst gedemütigt. Und das Schlimmste, was ich mir vorstellen konnte, das war, dass Sgt. Calhoun mich irgendwann einmal von sich aus ansprach und mit mehr oder weniger diplomatischen Worten erklärte, dass er nicht das geringste Interesse an mir hatte.

Daher war ich fest entschlossen, meinen Gemütszustand auch weiterhin so gut wie nur möglich vor ihm zu verbergen. In den letzten Monaten war es mir stets gelungen, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und ich hatte persönliche Begegnungen immer vermeiden können.

Was waren da also ein paar Stunden, die ich neben ihm in diesem Buggy sitzen musste?

Ich brauchte ihn nur zu ignorieren und mein Augenmerk auf die vorbei huschende Landschaft zu richten. Und bis zum Abend war ich wieder in die Sicherheit meines winzigen Quartiers zurück gekehrt.

Zumindest versuchte ich hartnäckig, mir einzureden, dass es wirklich so einfach war.

Aber es war ganz egal, ob ich an diese Ausflüchte glaubte, oder nicht… alleine schon das Wissen um diese erzwungene und gewaltsam aufrecht erhaltene Distanz war eine Qual für mich.

Es tat weh, seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht folgen zu können und ich fühlte mich auf einmal sehr niedergeschlagen. Ich war einsam und sehnte mich nach Zuwendung… nach ihm… und nach seiner Nähe… Doch ich wusste, dass ich einer tollpatschigen gefühlsbetonten Erklärung strikt aus dem Wege gehen sollte – anstatt mich ausgerechnet vor IHM zu blamieren und lächerlich zu machen… aber dieses traurige Wissen zerriss mich beinahe innerlich.

Und jetzt, während ich schweigend neben ihm im Buggy saß, da erkannte ich plötzlich, wie qualvoll es war, dieser Versuchung, die er für mich darstellte, voller Ernsthaftigkeit widerstehen zu müssen...

Denn jetzt, wo er unmittelbar neben mir saß – und zwar auf so engem Raum, dass sich unsere Körper bei jedem Gangwechseln immer wieder leicht streiften – da hätte ich nichts lieber getan, als ihn ausgiebig zu betrachten… Und gerade deshalb zwang ich mich umso mehr, ganz stur geradeaus zu schauen und die kurvenreiche Strecke zu verfolgen.

Ein Rumoren und Rumpeln mischte sich mit dem Röhren des aufgemotzten Motors. Ich hatte diese merkwürdigen Geräusche kaum wahrgenommen, da war mein anderes Vorhaben sogleich völlig vergessen. Ich schaute mich erstaunt und suchend um, jedoch ohne zu merken, von wo die Laute nun wirklich kamen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte ich sogar, dieses dumpfe Poltern käme direkt aus dem Überroll-Bügel des Buggys.

Während ich noch verwirrt hochschaute und nach vermeintlichen Rissen in dem Rohrgestänge suchte, da fluchte Barney laut und heftig neben mir und riss das Lenkrad herum.

Ich wurde durch dieses unerwartete Manöver im Sitz herumgeschleudert, als das kleine Fahrzeug die rissige Asphaltpiste verließ und mit halsbrecherischem Tempo eine Senke hinunter ra­ste.

Als mein Hintern dabei den Kontakt mit der Sitzfläche verließ, sah ich mich schon im Geiste aus dem Fahrzeug heraus fallen. Doch der entgeisterte Aufschrei verließ meine Kehle nur als atemloses Japsen; so heftig wurden wir auf dem welligen, unebenen Boden durchgeschüttelt. Ich klammerte mich daher krampfhaft am Rohrrahmen fest und stemmte zugleich die Füße gegen das Bodenblech.

Ich glaubte schon, dass uns eine aufgebrachte Monsterherde verfolgte und rechnete damit, dass uns in jedem Moment irgendwelche bösartigen Kreaturen von hinten an die Gurgel gingen.

Doch als uns kleinere Steine und Erdbrocken rechts und links einzuholen drohten, da begann ich zu begreifen, was wirklich geschehen war und schaute über die Schulter zurück.

Eine Lawine aus trockenem Staub, mitgewirbelter Erde, losen Ästen und Unmengen an Felsgestein stürzte hinter uns den Abhang hinunter. Der heran walzenden Urgewalt boten nicht einmal die armdicken Bäume am Hang genügend Widerstand. Sie wurden wie Kienspäne zersplittert und entweder mitgeschleift oder unter der Masse an Gestein und Schmutz begraben.

Obwohl unser kleines Auto ziemlich wendig war, so besaß es trotzdem nicht genug Geschwindigkeit, um der näher kommenden Steinlawine davon fahren zu können. Jetzt schon prallten die er­sten Brocken dröhnend gegen die Blechverkleidungen und so mancher Kiesel sprang bis zu unseren Füßen in die offene Fahrkabine hinein.

Ich schrie Barney darüber fast schon hysterisch an: „Schneller! Fahr schneller!!"

„Halt dich fest!!" brüllte er nur über das grollende Getöse der talwärts donnernden Felsmassen und legte einen kleinen, roten Schalter am Armaturenbrett um. Dann trat er das Gaspedal voll nach unten.

Der Buggy machte geradezu einen Satz nach vorne und beschleunigte mit wildem Aufröhren, dass es uns in die flachen Sitze hinein presste.

Mit fieberhaften Lenkbewegungen versuchte er, das Fahrzeug zwischen den vielen Hindernissen am Hang hindurch zu befördern. Wir wichen umgestürzten Bäumen aus und brausten manchmal fast nur um Haaresbreite zwischen Büschen und mannsdicken Eichen hindurch.

Der kleine Wagen begann zu schlingern und wild fluchend versuchte Calhoun, unser Gefährt wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Wir rutschten am flachsten Punkt der abschüssigen Strecke über die parallel zu uns verlaufende Straße hinweg und jagten in einer Wolke aus Staub, ausgerissenem Gras und aufgewirbelten Blättern dahinter eine weitere Senke hinunter.

Ich konnte nichts weiter tun, als mich an meinem Sitz fest zu krallen und zu beten, dass diese gefährlichen Manöver doch noch gut ausgehen würden.

Zum Glück lichtete sich der Wald jedoch merklich und wurde von einer weiten, sandbedeckten Ebene abgelöst. Barney nahm den Fuß wieder etwas vom Gas und fuhr in einem eng eingeschlagenen Bogen ostwärts. Erst nach einer Weile wurde mir bewusst, dass er die Geschwindigkeit immer weiter senkte, bis wir schließlich nach ein paar weiteren Metern tuckernd ausrollten.

Ich wagte erst jetzt wieder, über die Schulter zurück zu schauen und war erleichtert, dass wir der Lawine mit so viel Glück entkommen waren. Im Inneren des Buggys lag jedoch allerlei Unrat verteilt und ich begann sofort, Aststücke, Erdklumpen und Steine raus zu werfen.

Dabei fiel mir auf, dass die Stelle direkt hinter meinem Sitz nun völlig leer war und schaute verblüfft raus und an der Beifahrertür entlang. Hatte ich den Rucksack etwa auch mit raus geworfen?? Am Boden lag er jedoch nicht.

„Was ist los?" wollte mein Begleiter auch schon wissen.

„Der… der Rucksack", begann ich nur und stieg hastig aus. „Er ist fort!"

„Na großartig", stöhnte Barney. „Wir müssen ihn bei der Flucht irgendwo verloren haben."

Er rieb sich seufzend über die Stirn und trommelte mit den Fingern der anderen Hand auf dem im Leerlauf zitternden Lenkrad herum.

„Ich werde schon einmal dort, zu der Hütte, vorfahren und da auf dich warten. Und während du nach dem Rucksack suchst, werde ich mir den Buggy vornehmen und nachsehen, ob noch alles damit in Ordnung ist."

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich soll..?"

„Ganz recht", sagte er nur und wies auf die kleine Waffe, die immer noch in meinem Gürtel steckte. „Wir brauchen den Rucksack unbedingt. Mit 6 Schuss Schrot und den paar Kugeln, die in der Pistole sind… damit kommen wir nicht weit."

Wenn ich auch wusste, dass er absolut Recht hatte – der Gedanke, völlig alleine diese Gegend zu durchstreifen und nach der Munition zu suchen… das behagte mir überhaupt nicht. Daher zögerte ich auch, seinem Befehl sofort bereitwillig nachzukommen und verharrte weiterhin reglos am Fleck.

„Worauf wartest du denn noch?" Meine Unschlüssigkeit verwirrte ihn ganz offensichtlich. „Diese Munition könnte lebenswichtig für uns werden! Wir sind hier zwar in Zone Null – und das bedeutet: von Gegnern komplett gesäubert... Aber diese Biester stehen nicht tagein, tagaus einfach so still am Fleck herum und warten darauf, von uns dezimiert zu werden… Sie wandern überall herum. Doch selbst wenn wir hier in einem von Aliens auch nur noch ganz leicht frequentierten Gebiet wären… dann würde das hier – ohne jede Ersatzmunition - trotzdem sehr schnell sehr übel für uns ausgehen."

Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum und wich in einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Unsicherheit seinem Blick hartnäckig aus.

Barney seufzte leicht und dachte einige Momente nach. „Schau mal, Cat…" begann er und ich fühlte mich dazu gezwungen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Mein Gesicht wurde dabei röter und röter und ich musterte ihn mit einer derart starren Miene, dass er abermals leise aufseufzte.

„Ich geh's mal etwas anders an… ähm… Siehst du hier irgendwo Monster?" wollte er von mir wissen.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sind wir auf der Fahrt hierher irgendwelchen Monstern begegnet? Antlions? Zombies… Head­crabs…?"

Abermals ein verzagtes Kopfschütteln von mir.

„Also… dann betrachte die Situation einmal aus diesem Blickwinkel: Wenn **hier** nirgendwo gefährliche Kreaturen sind… dann wird dich wohl kaum etwas auf dem Weg angreifen können, den wir gerade erst zurück gelegt haben… oder?"

Ich konnte ihm daraufhin nur leise zustimmen.

„Schön", konterte er mit sichtlicher Zufriedenheit. „Und je schneller du dich auf den Weg machst… desto eher wirst du wieder hier sein. Bewege dich rasch und zielstrebig. Und falls du doch das Gefühl hast, irgendwas würde da auf dich lauern… dann schaue dich mit gezogener Waffe gründlich um. Das gibt dir den Vorteil, dass dich niemand überraschen kann… okay?"

Er versuchte daraufhin, mir mit einem aufmunternd gemeinten Lächeln etwas Mut zu machen.

Ich bemühte mich, zuversichtlicher zu wirken, als mir tatsächlich zumute war.

Doch der Officer schien meine klägliche Miene nur allzu deutlich durchschauen zu können.

Er stemmte mit einem Anflug von Resignation eine Hand leicht in die Hüfte und begutachtete dann einen Riss in seinem Ärmel, der heute Morgen noch nicht dagewesen war. Einen mit dem Stoff verhakten kleinen, dornigen Zweig heraus puhlend, hörte ich ihn murmeln: „Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber Alyx mitnehmen sollen…"

Ich fühlte mich von seinen letzten Worten regelrecht geohrfeigt und nahm ihm diese völlig überflüssige Bemerkung auch dementsprechend übel.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so ein Held bin, wie deine tolle Alyx", konterte ich daher so giftig, dass er mich in einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und aufkommender Verärgerung anzufunkeln begann. „Aber falls ich dich daran erinnern darf: DU bist es, der **mir** etwas beibringen soll. Und ich war noch niemals zuvor in feindlichem Gelände. Also tut's mir leid, wenn ich nicht schon alles kann oder weiß."

Mir schossen Tränen in die Augen. Daher wirbelte ich augenblicklich herum und entfernte mich mit raschen Schritten von ihm.

„Cat!" rief mir Barney nach ein paar Metern hinterher. „Hey, Cat! Verdammt, tut mir leid! Das ist mir so rausgerutscht! Ich hab das echt nicht so gemeint!"

Ich war jedoch zu wütend und auch zu verletzt, um noch einmal stehen zu bleiben. Und so legte ich all das, was ich momentan empfand, in eine ziemlich simple, unverwechselbare Geste:

Ich streckte den Arm hoch und reckte den Mittelfinger aus der Faust.

-----

Sergeant Calhoun schaute der mit frostig staksenden Schritten davon Eilenden kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Versteh einer die Frauen", murmelte er schließlich, fuhr die paar Meter zu der kleinen Hütte hinüber und stellte den Motor aus. Dann kniete er sich neben den Buggy, um dessen Unterseite in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Vor dem hellen Hintergrund des Sandbodens zeichneten sich deutlich lose herunter hängende Drähte ab. Um diese wieder an ihrem Platz zu befestigen zu können, musste er sich auf den Rücken legen und unter das Gefährt kriechen.

Mühsam mit den Schultern arbeitend, robbte er Stück für Stück darunter und suchte dann in der weiten Tasche seines Hosenbeins nach der kleinen Stablampe. Er brauchte mehr Licht, um den vorhandenden Schaden überhaupt richtig einschätzen zu können.

Vom Anlasser waren sämtliche Anschlüsse abgerissen. Er klemmte sich die eingeschaltete Lampe zwischen die Zähne und begann, die Drähte wieder anzuschließen.

Anschließend leuchtete er unter dem ganzen Fahrzeugboden entlang und bemerkte, dass sich neben der Hinterachse ein Ast im Rohrgestell der Aufhängung verklemmt hatte. Er rutschte etwas dort hin und streckte den Arm danach aus.

Ein leichtes, sandiges Rieseln in seiner Nähe ließ ihn jedoch wieder verharren und zur Seite schauen. Die Taschenlampe zwischen den Zähnen fort nehmend, knipste er sie aus und fasste sie wie eine Schlagwaffe an der gewölbten Lampenfassung.

Aufmerksam verharrend, blickte er sich minutenlang in allen Richtungen um. Doch es war niemand zu sehen.

„Vielleicht habe ich mir das nur eingebildet", flüsterte er tonlos im Selbstgespräch.

Nach einem allerletzten, prüfenden Blick zuckte er innerlich die Schultern und wandte sich dann wieder dem sperrigen Knüppel zu. Er zerrte ihn mit aller Gewalt hervor und fluchte herzhaft, als er sich dabei schmerzhaft den Ellenbogen an einer vorstehenden Schaube stieß, während das gesplitterte Ende des Astes an seinem Gesicht entlang schrammte und die Haut über dem Wangenknochen aufriss.

„Na, das ist ja wieder toll gelaufen", murrte er frustriert und drückte den Handrücken behutsam gegen die brennende Stelle neben dem Auge.

Er brauchte die sich auf seiner Haut verteilende, deutlich spürbare Feuchtigkeit gar nicht erst anzuschauen, um zu wissen, dass es Blut war.

Das Pochen in der Wange so gut wie möglich ignorierend, vergewisserte er sich allerdings zuerst noch davon, dass der Benzinschlauch und auch die Bremsleitungen unbeschädigt waren. Dann kroch er wieder unter dem Fahrzeug hervor und richtete sich auf.

Sein Blick fiel dabei auf die kleine Uhr im Armaturenbrett. Barney war erstaunt, wie viel Zeit während seiner Reparatur vergangen war.

Er schaute sich um, doch von Cat war noch nichts zu sehen.

„Sie müsste eigentlich bald wieder hier sein."

Während er mit wachsender Besorgnis neben dem Buggy hin und her ging, da begann er, sich Gedanken zu machen. Er hätte sie niemals alleine losschicken sollen. Ihr war die Unsicherheit und Furcht nur zu deutlich anzusehen gewesen. Dennoch hatte er darauf bestanden, dass sie nach der Munition suchen sollte. Doch er war bisher immer mit Alyx zusammen unterwegs gewesen, und hatte daher nicht so recht gewusst, wie er sich denn nun Cat gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Eli's Tochter war aber nun einmal ganz anders, als dieses schüchterne Mädchen. Sie war wesentlich tougher, draufgängerischer und manchmal auch recht waghalsig. Daher hätte es IHR überhaupt nichts ausgemacht, völlig auf sich gestellt und nahezu waffenlos fortzugehen.

Cat jedoch, sie wirkte verzagt und war extrem vorsichtig. Sie war überhaupt kein Kämpfertyp und somit eher das völlige Gegenteil von Alyx.

Das einzige Bild, das Barney mit der rothaarigen Cat in Verbindung brachte, das war… Hilfsbedürftigkeit…

Sie würde bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit aggressiven Aliens wohl viel eher hinter ihm Schutz suchen wollen, anstatt ihm – so, wie Alyx es manchmal tat – die Waffe aus den Händen zu ziehen und wild entschlossen selber drauflos zu ballern.

Bei dieser Vorstellung konnte er ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen die Seitentür des kleinen Fahrzeugs.

Es würde in der Tat viel besser zu Cat passen, sich bei einem Angriff hinter ihn zu flüchten und darauf zu hoffen, dass er sie beschützend in den Arm nahm…

Daraufhin stahl sich fast gegen seinen Willen sogar ein Grienen auf sein Gesicht. Er wusste nicht genau zu sagen, warum er sich jetzt so sicher war… aber er zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass ihr so eine Umarmung sogar **sehr** gefallen würde…

Und vor seinem inneren Auge begann sich augenblicklich eine dazu passende Szene abzuspielen. Eine derart romantische Szene sogar, dass ihn diese Wendung, die seine Überlegungen auf einmal nahmen, sehr erstaunte. Und doch passte gerade diese fantasievolle Vorstellung unglaublich gut zu Cat's Verhalten - zumindest so lange, wie er sich selber als Partner an ihrer Seite sah…

…Er hatte diesen letzten Gedanken noch nicht völlig im Geiste zu Ende formuliert, als er sich mit verblüfft aufreißenden Augen von der Fahrertür abstieß.

„Verdammt", stieß er mit rauer Stimme hervor und ließ sich abermals gegen den Wagen zurück sinken. „Warum habe ich das eigentlich nicht schon viel eher gemerkt?!"

Urplötzlich verstand er alle Zusammenhänge und wusste plötzlich auch, warum sich die kleine Rothaarige ihm gegenüber immer so eigenartig benahm… unentwegt wechselnd zwischen dem Wunsch nach Annäherung und dann wieder mit einem panischen Anflug von Unsicherheit innerlich von ihm zurück zuckend…

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und gab ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen von sich, als er dabei mit dem Handballen die Verletzung an seiner Wange streifte.

„O Mann, was bin ich doch nur blind gewesen!" rief er aus. „Bin ich so dämlich, oder bin ich dermaßen auf Alyx als Kampfpartner fixiert, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr mitkriege, was um mich herum sonst noch passiert??"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte plötzlich, als ihm ein gänzlich anderer – beinahe schon gewagter - Gedanke kam. Vielleicht konnte er diesen Ausflug zur Küste für sich und Cat doch noch etwas aufregender gestalten… zumindest stellte er sich nun etwas Romantisches und sehr Gefühlvolles vor… und seine Instinkte verrieten ihm jetzt schon, dass er damit voll ihren Geschmack treffen würde…...

Der Boden vibrierte plötzlich unter seinen Füßen und Barney erstarrte sofort. Das Rumoren in der Erde war nur gerade so eben spürbar gewesen… aber ihm reichte diese zarte Erschütterung bereits völlig aus.

Ohne bewusst zu merken, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, so wandte er sich zugleich behutsam zur Seite und nahm die Schrotflinte vom Fahrersitz.

Mit einer langsamen Bewegung die Waffe durchladend, hoffte er immer noch, sich vielleicht getäuscht zu haben. Doch selbst bei dem nur verhaltenen_**Ratsch-Klack**_ der Pumpgun erschauerte der Grund unter seinen Stiefeln ein weiteres Mal.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht gut", hauchte er und spürte, wie ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn traten.

Bis aufs Äußerste angespannt und mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, so suchte er die Umgebung gründlich mit seinen Blicken ab. Es war immer noch alles friedlich und der Sand blieb weiterhin völlig glatt. Dennoch hatte er gelernt, gewisse Vorboten zu erkennen. Und ihm gefiel ganz und gar nicht, wie sensibel der Untergrund jetzt sogar auf die geringsten Geräusche reagierte.

In einiger Entfernung links von ihm gerieten Steine ins Rollen und klackerten übereinander. Augenblicklich antwortete der Boden erneut mit einem Zittern.

Officer Calhoun schaute zur Seite und sah, wie Cat den letzten Ausläufer der Steinlawine überwand und mit dem geschulterten Rucksack näher kam.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er zu ihr hinschaute, da ließ sie das prallgefüllte Bündel von den Schultern rutschen und hielt es triumphierend hoch.

„Sag jetzt bloß nichts", murmelte er zwischen aufeinander gebissenen Zähnen, aber viel zu leise, als dass sie es hören könnte. „Und bleib um Himmels Willen da hinten stehen."

„Hey, Barney!" rief Cat da auch schon laut zu ihm hinüber. „Ich hab ihn gefunden!"

Der Sand reagierte sofort mit vernehmbarem Grollen und merklich heftigeren Erschütterungen.

Cat näherte sich ungezwungenen Schrittes und schien gar nicht mitzubekommen, was sich im Umkreis einiger Meter um das kleine Fahrzeug herum für eine Gefahr zusammen gebraut hatte.

Barney wurde dafür immer nervöser, als jedes erneute, zielstrebige Aufsetzen ihrer Füße eine Erschütterungswelle nach der anderen provozierte. Er hielt die Schrotflinte vor sich und zielte mal hier hin und dann dort hin… bereit, augenblicklich zu schießen.

----

Ich war froh, den Rucksack überhaupt wiedergefunden zu haben und wollte anschließend nur noch so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück. Unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung hatte ich längst vergessen und ich war stolz, dass ich die Munition tatsächlich gefunden hatte…

Doch je näher ich an den Wagen heran kam, desto eigenartiger empfand ich Barneys Verhalten. Er wirkte überaus angespannt und stand leicht geduckt. Und so, wie er mit der Pumpgun ins Leere zielte, da kam mir seine Körperhaltung regelrecht kampfbereit vor.

Ich blieb stehen und schaute mich sicherheitshalber in allen Richtungen um.

Der dunkelhaarige Security Guard hob daraufhin die freie Hand und bedeutete mir, am Fleck zu verharren. Ich hielt mich augenblicklich an seine Anweisung und stand wie erstarrt.

Er ging jedoch nicht weiter auf mich ein, sondern sicherte immer noch nach allen Seiten und schien sich überhaupt nicht mehr entspannen zu wollen.

„Wa… was ist denn los?!" wollte ich wissen, da ich die innere Anspannung nicht mehr aushielt.

Ich hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da rumorte es so heftig unter meinen Füßen, dass ich mit einem erschrockenen Kieksen hastig zurück zu weichen begann.

„Nein, Cat! Nicht! Bleib stehen!" warnte er mich eindringlich.

Im selben Moment schwoll das Grollen im Untergrund mörderisch an und Sandfontänen stoben hoch. Und bevor wir uns versahen, strömte eine Horde beinahe mannsgroßer, grünlich schillernder Insekten aus einem gewaltigen Loch im Boch hervor. Sie kamen auf ihren seltsam über Kreuz stehenden, beiden Beinpaaren sogleich näher und stießen schnurrende Laute aus.

Ich schrie vor Schrecken laut auf und sprang mit einem Satz zurück, als sogar direkt unter dem Buggy mit explosionsartiger Wucht ein Tunnelausgang entstand und das leichte Geländefahrzeug dabei regelrecht ein Stück in die Luft geschleudert wurde.

Der Wagen fiel mit lautem Krachen wieder auf den Boden zurück und überschlug sich einige Male. Dieses tosende Geschepper ließ die Aliens jedoch wieder etwas zurück zucken. Sie schnappten nervös mit den Flügeldecken und schüttelten die Köpfe. Anscheinend waren sie mächtig empfindlich, was laute Geräusche anging…

Als mir klar wurde, dass wir von den Wesen allmählich von allen Seiten eingekreist wurden, da stand ich in bodenloser Furcht wie gelähmt am Fleck und wagte kaum noch, zu atmen. Barney, wie ich mit einem Seitenblick bemerkte, rührte sich ebenfalls nicht. Er wandte nur seine Waffe ganz allmählich in die Richtung des ihm am nächsten stehenden Insekts.

Doch kaum schwenkte der Lauf darauf zu, da stieß die Kreatur ein schrilles, kreischendes Geräusch aus und stürzte angriffslustig nach vorne. Ihr lautes _„Kree-aaww"_ ließ die anderen ebenfalls reagieren und augenblicklich zum Kampf übergehen.

Ich war vor blankem Entsetzen wie eingefroren, während der Officer um sich zu schießen begann.

In das Krachen der Schrotflinte mischten sich die wütenden Schreie der Aliens, während er eines nach dem anderen zu einer widerwärtigen Mischung von auseinanderplatzenden Panzern und saftverspritzendem Eingeweidebrei verwandelte.

„Cat!!" brüllte Barney über den Kampflärm. „Schieß endlich!"

Ich schüttelte mich daraufhin weit genug aus dem Schrecken, dass ich an mir herunter schaute und dann die Pistole unter dem Gürtel hervor zog. Ich legte mit heftig bebenden Fingern den Sicherungshebel um. Doch ich fand beim besten Willen kein Ziel. Mein Begleiter war immer in Bewegung, um den Kreaturen auszuweichen und feuerte zugleich mit unglaublich treffsicheren Schüssen um sich. Mir war sofort klar, dass er genau wusste, wie er diesen Bestien entgegen zu treten hatte.

…Im Gegensatz zu mir…

Ich zielte zwar ebenfalls auf die Antlions – allerdings wusste ich überhaupt nicht, wie ich die Waffe nun wirklich halten sollte, um effektiv damit zu schießen. Hatte ich über die gestreckten Arme zu zielen? Oder sollte ich lieber nur zusehen, Barney zur Hilfe zu kommen und dabei blindlings einfach drauflos zu feuern?

Ich visierte eine der Kreaturen an, aber ich hatte Angst, den Officer aus Versehen zu treffen und ließ die Pistole langsam wieder sinken.

Ich war in meiner Verunsicherung zumindest noch so geistesgegenwärtig, dass ich meinem Begleiter den Rucksack mit der Munition zuwarf. Aber noch während die prall gefüllte Tasche in der Luft war, da sprang eines der Aliens hoch und fing sie mit dem eigenen Körper in der Luft ab. Die Kreatur fiel mitsamt dem Munitionsbeutel auf den Boden und landete auf dem Rücken.

Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne und überlegte krampfhaft, ob ich das unbeholfene Strampeln des Wesens ausnutzen könnte… ich wollte Barney unbedingt mit Nachschub für seine Pumpgun versorgen. Aber ich hatte Todesangst, mich dem heftig zappelnden Insekt zu nähern. Die Beine dieser Viecher sahen wie mörderisch scharfe und spitze Dolche aus und es fiel mir nicht schwer, mir vorzustellen, wie davon verursachte Verletzungen aussehen würden.

„Schnapp dir den Rucksack, Cat!" brüllte mir Calhoun daraufhin zu und wich einem durch die Luft auf ihn zu schwirrenden Monstrum geschickt duckend aus und hieb mit der leergeschossenen Waffe danach, als schwänge er einen Baseballschläger.

Ich war über meine Furcht zu Tode beschämt, aber ich wagte beim besten Willen nicht mehr, noch weiter nach vorne zu gehen. Der Rucksack lag nur knapp zwei Meter von mir entfernt. Aber das Alien strampelte direkt daneben wild mit den lanzenartigen Beinen in der Luft herum.

Und während ich noch zögerte, da kam die Kreatur auch schon wieder auf den Füßen zu stehen. Zischend rannte sie sogleich auf mich zu und mehrere andere Antlions schlossen sich ihr augen­blicklich an.

Ich schrie auf und wurde endgültig von wilder Panik übermannt. Ohne nachzudenken, rannte ich blindlings in der entgegengesetzten Richtung davon und versuchte, den hinter mir her wetzenden Bestien zu entkommen.

„Cat! Verdammt!!! Bleib hier!!!!" röhrte Barney voller Zorn in meinem Rücken.

Ich sah nicht mehr, wie er mit einem langen Sprung auf die Munitionstasche zu hechtete… oder, wie sich gleich drei der Antlions auf ihn stürzten und in seinen ungeschützten Rücken fielen.

Ich rannte und rannte… während hinter mir die Kreaturen schrien und zischten… Ich wollte nur noch weg...

Bis ich einen menschlichen Schrei hörte… Einen derart schmerzerfüllten, grausigen Laut, dass mir regelrecht das Blut in den Adern gefror. Und ich blieb augenblicklich wie vor die sprichwörtliche Wand gelaufen stehen.

„Ca..Cat… uuggghh…"

Sein Rufen verstummte in einem so qualvollen Geräusch, dass ich am ganzen Leib zu zittern begann. Über dem jagenden Herzschlag in meinem Hals konnte ich meine eigene Stimme kaum noch wahrnehmen.

„I… ich hab ihn… umgebracht", keuchte ich nur tonlos und verstand das wild bebende Gebrabbel im Grunde kaum, dass mir da über die Lippen zitterte. „Barney… o Gott… was hab ich nur… getan?!"

Wie Sturzbäche rannen augenblicklich die Tränen über mein schwitzendes Gesicht.

Meine wild bebenden Hände hielten immer noch die Pistole und ich hob sie jetzt langsam an und wandte mich um.

„_Kree-aaww"_

Gleich mehrere der Insekten umkreisten mich lauernd… schnurrend und klickend…

Ich legte auf die Kreatur an, die mir am nächsten war und konnte dabei vor lauter Schluchzen kaum zielen. Der Waffenlauf hüpfte mit jedem Japsen unkontrolliert auf und ab.

„Warum… bin ich nur so… f…f…fei…ge??"

Ich konnte vor Tränen kaum noch etwas sehen… mein Finger krümmte sich langsam am Abzug… die Aliens zischten aggressiv und begannen, hin und her zu tänzeln…

-----

Grünliche Entladungen jagten in dem Moment knisternd durch die Luft und vaporisierten innerhalb von wenigen Momenten die noch verliebenden Kreaturen um mich herum. Ich roch den Ozon der künstlichen Blitze und hörte dann auch schon das gutturale Murmeln der Vortigaunts.

Ich stand jedoch zu sehr unter Schock, um zu begreifen, dass der Angriff der Antlions endlich vorbei war. Stattdessen stierte ich die näher kommenden Xenianer an… ohne zu wissen, von woher oder, wann genau sie eigentlich gekommen waren.

Eines der zweibeinigen, reptilhäutigen Wesen kam direkt auf mich zu, während sich der Rest seiner Gruppe um den reglos am Boden liegenden Officer versammelte. Ich starrte auf die grauenhafte Szene. Und obwohl ich den Blick abwenden wollte… ich brachte es beim besten Willen nicht fertig.

Sgt. Calhoun lag halb auf der Seite; nur ein kurzes Stück von dem Rucksack entfernt. Mit dem ausgestreckten Arm hielt er immer noch die Schrotflinte fest. Ich konnte sogar auf die Meter, die uns voneinander trennten, die dunkelroten Lachen sehen, die sich an mehreren Stellen um seinen gefallenen Körper ausbreiteten. Dann ging eines der fremdartigen Geschöpfe neben Barney in die Hocke und hob ihn so behutsam auf seine Arme, dass es mir das Herz endgültig zerriss. Diese Geste hatte etwas derart Finales, das mir schlagartig die Beine nachgaben.

Ich plumpste auf die Knie, ließ die Pistole fallen und schlug beide Hände vors Gesicht. Der Vortigaunt in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe legte mir eine seiner schmalen, zweifingrigen Hände auf die Schulter. Ich war jedoch zu sehr in meinem Schmerz und den Selbstvorwürfen gefangen, als dass ich auf seine sanft gemurmelten Worte hören wollte.

Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie lange ich im Sand gehockt hatte. Jammernd, weinend und klagend. Mein anfänglicher Kummer löste sich irgendwann auf und wechselte in haltlosen Zorn über. Ich begann zu schreien und zu toben und machte mir die allerschwersten Vorwürfe. Aber auch diese Phase ging vorüber. Schließlich hockte ich in dumpfes Schweigen versunken auf dem Boden und hielt beide Arme um meinen Leib geschlungen.

Mir wurde nicht einmal bewusst, dass ich meinen Oberkörper unentwegt leicht vor und zurück wiegte und dass ich immer wieder leise aufschluchzte oder in meinem Gram stöhnende Laute von mir gab.

Der eine Vortigaunt war immer noch bei mir, während die anderen schon vor Stunden in der kleinen Hütte verschwunden waren. Durch die Fenster im Erdgeschoss drang ein kühles, blaues Leuchten und erhellte die dunkel gewordene Umgebung mit ihrem unirdischen Schein.

_Seine Totenwache_, dachte ich bei dem kristallklaren Schimmern, das schon seit Stunden unbeirrbar nach draußen schien.

Bei diesem Gedanken kamen mir abermals die Tränen. Und was ich an Gefühlen für Barney bisher immer krampfhaft geheim gehalten hatte… jetzt, in meinem unendlichen Kummer… da ließ ich alles heraus, was ich empfand.

Ich bereute zutiefst, was heute geschehen war. Ich wünschte, ich hätte nur den Mut gefunden, ihm meine Zuneigung zu gestehen. Und ich wünschte mir noch viel mehr, wenigstens ein bisschen von dem Kampfgeist zu besitzen, den Alyx ihr Eigen nannte…

Aber jetzt war es zu spät dafür.

Der Xenianer, der nachwievor beharrlich an meiner Seite verweilte, hob jetzt langsam den Kopf und blickte zum Häuschen hinüber.

„Ahh", grunzte er mühsam in der menschlichen Sprache. „Es ist… vollbracht…"

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich aus seiner kauernden Haltung und zog mich an den Armen langsam, wenn auch unbeirrbar, in die Höhe. „Komm", sagte er bloß und drängte mich zugleich mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Hütte zu.

Ich bewegte mich mit mechanischen Schritten und merkte kaum, wohin ich ging. Ung-aal führte mich immer näher auf den Eingang zu, während ich das Gefühl hatte, mich außerhalb meines Körpers zu befinden. Ich fühlte mich taub, hohl und völlig leer.

An der Türschwelle blieb ich jedoch stehen und weigerte mich, auf sein sanftes Schieben von hinten zu reagieren. Ich brauchte nur den reglosen Körper auf dem Tisch liegen zu sehen - das blutige Laken unter ihm… und auch die Gruppe Vortigaunts… wie sie mit erhobenen Armen einen Kreis um ihn gebildet hatten – da brachte ich es beim besten Willen nicht mehr fertig, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

Ihr monotoner, murmelnder Singsang füllte den ganzen Raum, während zwischen ihren nackten Reptilienleibern dieser bläuliche Lichtschimmer wie eine große, glühende Glocke in der Luft hing.

Doch schon nach ein paar Momenten ließen sie mit einem einstimmigen Seufzen die Arme sinken und drehten sich einem nach dem anderem zur Tür um.

Die Gruppe Aliens teilte sich wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal und gab den Blick auf den Tisch voll­ends frei.

„Komm näher, Cat", forderte mich einer von ihnen auf und die anderen raunten zustimmend.

Ung-aal schob mich daraufhin mit erstaunlicher Kraft in den Raum hinein und sorgte mit seinem eigenen Körper dafür, dass ich nicht wieder zurück weichen konnte.

Ich war gezwungen, bis unmittelbar an den aufgebahrten Körper heran zu gehen. Barneys Gesicht war entsetzlich blass und das ließ seine schwarzen Haare und den dunklen Bartschatten noch deutlicher hervor stechen.

Ich wagte kaum, auf die ausgefransten, großen blutigen Löcher zu schauen, die die Antlions mit ihren mörderischen Lanzenbeinen in seiner Kleidung hinterlassen hatten. Sein Schenkel und auch die linke Seite mussten davon regelrecht perforiert worden sein. Ebenso seine Schulter…

Er musste grausame Schmerzen erlitten haben, und dennoch sah er jetzt so friedlich aus… als wenn er bloß schlafen würde…

Ich hatte in den letzten Stunden nahezu ununterbrochen geweint und glaubte daher, keine weiteren Tränen mehr übrig zu haben. Dennoch rollten abermals dicke, salzige Perlen über meine Wangen.

„Wir wachen draußen und passen auf, dass die Antlions fern bleiben", raunte mir Ung-aal über die Schulter zu.

Dann zog sich die gesamte Gruppe nahezu lautlos aus dem Häuschen zurück und ließ mich mit dem Officer alleine.

Mit verschwommenem Blick tastete ich nach Barneys Hand und drückte sie leicht. Und kaum fühlte ich den schlaffen Griff in meinen Fingern, da musste ich mich vornüber neigend an der Tischplatte abstützen, um nicht vom Schmerz gepeinigt in die Knie zu gehen.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte ich zittrig und hörte das Tropfen, mit dem meine Tränen auf seine Jacke fielen. „Ich wünsche mir so sehr, das alles anders geworden wäre… hätte ich dir doch nur beigestanden… ich schäme mich… Ich bin so entsetzlich feige…"

Ein leichtes, beinahe seufzendes Durchatmen erreichte meine Ohren. Und dann der totgeglaubte Klang einer müden, schwachen Stimme, die mir zuflüsterte: „Es war… meine Schuld, Cat… nicht die deine…"

Ich hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte ihn ungläubig und sprachlos an.

„Ich hätte dir schon auf dem Weg vieles erklären müssen… aber…", er schluckte mühsam mit trockener Kehle. „Ich war zu leichtsinnig… und glaubte, dass schon alles gutgehen würde…"

Er wandte das Gesicht leicht zu mir herum und schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Meine vom vielen Weinen geröteten Wangen bekamen schlagartig ein paar neue, hektisch glühende Flecken, aber diese Reaktion war mir im Augenblick völlig gleichgültig.

„Ich dachte, …du wärst tot…" Ich brachte es kaum fertig, den Satz zu beenden.

„Das dachte ich auch", flüsterte er nur. „Die Vortigaunts haben mich allem Anschein nach jedoch wieder zusammen geflickt…"

„Barney, …ich…", murmelte ich und merkte vor Aufregung kaum, dass ich seine Hand immer noch festhielt.

„Lass uns später darüber reden. Ich möchte jetzt nur noch schlafen…"

Als er sich langsam regte und aufzurichten begann, da war ich augenblicklich als Stütze an seiner Seite und half ihm zum Bett hinüber. Er ließ sich – gleich so angezogen, wie er noch war – darauf nieder und sank seufzend zurück.

Ich blickte für einen Moment sehnsüchtig auf den kleinen, wackeligen Stuhl, der neben dem Schlaflager stand. Aber dann schüttelte ich diesen Wunschgedanken wieder ab.

„Schlaf jetzt", flüsterte ich ihm zu, ohne zu merken, wie sanft meine Stimme dabei klang. „Ich bin draußen, falls du etwas brauchen solltest…"

„Cat…"

Ich wandte mich mit einem fragenden Blick wieder zu ihm um.

„Warum bleibst du nicht hier… bei mir…" Er schaute vielsagend zu jenem Stuhl hinüber, den ich nur Momente zuvor betrachtet hatte. Und als ich mich setzte, da huschte ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen, bevor er tief durchatmend die Augen schloss.

----

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen durch die ziehenden Nackenschmerzen auf und setzte mich wieder etwas aufrechter hin. Anscheinend war ich mit nach hinten gesunkenem Kopf auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen und blinzelte nun in der gleißenden Helligkeit, die durch die Fenster herein fiel.

Meine Lider waren dermaßen zugeschwollen, dass ich kaum die Augen weit genug auseinander bekam. Mit dem vom vielen Heulen völlig verquollenen Gesicht wollte ich jedoch nicht nach draußen gehen und suchte in der kleinen Hütte nach etwas, womit ich mir Kühlung und Linderung verschaffen konnte.

Ich war derart in meine Suche vertieft, dass ich die bedächtig eintretenden Schritte nicht hörte. Und so war es kein Wunder, das ich erschrocken zusammen fuhr, als Barney das Wort an mich richtete.

„Wie geht's dir?" wollte er von mir wissen.

Ich senkte den Kopf und fingerte an meiner zerknautschten Jacke herum. „Das ist zweitrangig", entgegnete ich nur und wandte dann das Gesicht etwas zur Seite, um ihn durch meine zerzausten Haare anschauen zu können. „Wie du dich fühlst, das ist wesentlich wichtiger …"

„Ich bin okay", sagte er leise und kam allmählich näher an mich heran. „Ich bin noch etwas groggy … aber ansonsten geht's mir eigentlich schon wieder ganz gut."

Ich schluckte mit kloßigem Hals und räusperte mich kurz. „Das ist… schön, … und…" Mir drohte die Stimme zu versagen und brach mitten im Satz ab.

Eine Hitzewelle jagte mir durch alle Glieder, als er eine Hand sanft auf meine Schulter legte.

„Bist du wirklich in Ordnung, Cat? Ung-aal sagte mir, wie mitgenommen und auch völlig aufge­bracht du gestern Abend warst." Seine so mitfühlend ausgesprochenen Worte zogen mir die Brust zusammen, bis ich kaum noch atmen konnte.

Ich kämpfte mühsam gegen den Aufruhr an, den seine Gegenwart in mir auslöste. Mir wurde immer heißer, als ich spürte, wie er mit Daumen und Fingerkuppen sanft begann, meine Schulter zu reiben. Barney stand jetzt so dicht hinter mir, dass mich sein Körper bereits leicht berührte. Ich schluckte heftig und schloss abrupt die Augen.

Seine unmittelbare Nähe überwältigte mich beinahe. Ich sehnte mich so sehr danach, mich einfach gegen ihn zu lehnen und hätte nichts lieber getan, als mich seiner sanften, beinahe schon zärtlich anmutenden Aufmerksamkeit hinzugeben. Aber ich bezweifelte, dass er auch nur ansatzweise so für mich empfand, wie ich für ihn. Und ich wollte seine tröstenden Gesten nicht als etwas missverstehen, was er damit überhaupt nicht ausdrücken wollte.

Sein warmer Atem streifte jetzt meinen Nacken und strich dann an meiner Wange entlang, als er den Kopf etwas senkte. Ich war drauf und dran, schlichtweg dahin zu schmelzen und erschauerte voller Sehnsucht. Mein Innerstes schrie regelrecht nach ihm und mir drängten sich jene drei Worte auf die Lippen, die ich ihm schon so lange sagen wollte.

Aber die Silben weigerten sich hartnäckig, von mir ausgesprochen zu werden und in der süßen, unerträglichen Qual, die er mir jetzt bereitete, da spürte ich, wie abermals Tränen unter meinen geschlossenen Lidern hervor zu sickern begannen.

„Cat?" raunte er so dicht neben meinem Ohr, dass ich beinahe bei dem samtigen, weich gewordenen Klang seiner Stimme aufgestöhnt hätte.

Wusste er denn nicht, was er mir jetzt mit seiner Nähe antat? Sah er denn nicht, wie stark ich für ihn empfand? Und dass er mit seinem momentanen Verhalten alles nur noch viel schlimmer machte?

„Bist du okay?" wollte er abermals leise von mir wissen und massierte nun auch mit der zweiten Hand meine andere Schulter.

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander, als ich darüber das leichte Aufschluchzen kaum noch zurück halten konnte, das mir in der Kehle hinauf drängte.

„Nein, ich bin nicht okay!" stieß ich hervor und wand mich regelrecht aus seinem sanften Griff heraus.

Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, da presste es mir dermaßen das Herz zusammen, das ich um ein Haar heraus gepfeffert hätte, was er mir für Qualen bereitete.

Im letzten Moment gelang es mir jedoch, etwas gänzlich anderes von mir zu geben: „Wie kann ich okay sein, nach alldem, was gestern geschehen ist?!"

„Schschtt… das ist jetzt Vergangenheit", versuchte er, mich zu beschwichtigen.

„Nein", rief ich aufgebracht. „Das ist keine Vergangenheit! Für mich ist es das nicht!"

Ich machte nicht einmal den Versuch, ein erneutes Überquellen meiner Augen verhindern zu wollen. „Ich hab dich gestern im Stich gelassen! Ich habe so furchtbare Angst gehabt, dass ich lieber weglaufen wollte, als dir zu helfen! Ich bin ein Feigling!" spie ich die letzten Worte voller Selbsthass und Verachtung hervor. „Ich bin so eine hundsgemein ängstliche Krücke… ich habe dich gestern da draußen beinahe sterben lassen!!!"

Barney fasste mich an den Schultern. „Hey!" stieß er hervor und schüttelte mich leicht. „Die Vorts haben mich wieder hingekriegt, und das ist alles, was zählt."

„Aber für mich es damit nicht aus der Welt, Barney! Ich bin vor Furcht und Entsetzen wie gelähmt gewesen… Bei der nächsten, bedrohlichen Gelegenheit würde ich wohl kaum anders reagieren. U…und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das verhindern kann…"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nachdenklich geworden. Doch schon einen Moment später, da blitzte eine Idee in seinen Augen auf.

„Komm mit."

Ich blickte ihn verständnislos und fragend an, als er sowohl die Schrotflinte, als auch ein hinter der Sitzbank des Buggys verstautes Scharfschützengewehr an sich nahm.

„So", begann er und warf mir die Pumpgun zu, „jetzt werden wir erst einmal trainieren…"

----

Mein Umgang mit der Schrotflinte war alles andere als ein Erfolg. Ich war sogar zu ungeschickt, um ein Scheunentor auf kürzeste Distanz ordentlich zu treffen.

Mit der Stealth-Gun sah es jedoch ganz anders aus. Mit dieser Waffe konnte ich mich irgendwo auf die Lauer legen und war nicht gezwungen, in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gegner zu agieren. Und kaum hatte ich nicht mehr den Gedanken einer direkten Bedrohung im Sinn, da war ich auch nicht mehr so verkrampft und hypernervös.

Barney schien von diesem plötzlichen Wandel an aufkommender Selbstsicherheit und Geschicklichkeit angenehm überrascht zu sein. Er sparte nicht mit Lob, und obwohl mir seine Aufmerksamkeit wirklich überaus gut tat, so war ich dennoch der Meinung, dass er meine Fähigkeiten völlig überbewertete.

Er hatte in einiger Entfernung allerlei Holzkisten, Dosen, Flaschen und sonstiges Gerümpel aufgestapelt und ließ mich daran üben. Zugleich stand er etwas seitlich von mir und beobachtete die Gegend durch sein Fernglas.

Ich hatte endlich so etwas wie Ehrgeiz entwickelt, und während er die Umgebung genauestens sondierte, da zielte ich gewissenhaft und feuerte einen Treffer nach dem anderen ab.

„Hey, bei der letzten Flasche hast du nur den Hals abgetrennt", scherzte er, während er sich meine immer besser werdenden Erfolge durch den Feldstecher anschaute.

„Egal, das ist auch ein Treffer", hielt ich dagegen.

„Ja… aber ein verwundeter Feind kann manchmal sogar noch gefährlich sein, als ein unverletzter. Also achte darauf, dass du deine Gegner möglichst schnell und effektiv ausschaltest."

Dann packte er die Sachen wieder zusammen und wir gingen zum Haus zurück.

----

Bis zum Anbruch der Dunkelheit hatten wir unser erstes Ziel erreicht. Barney sicherte unmittelbar außerhalb der Station die Umgebung, während ich mir den Sender vornahm und mehrere völlig verrostete Relais ersetzte.

Anschließend überlegten wir, ob es sich noch lohnte, in Richtung Küste zu fahren. Doch wir kamen schnell zu der Übereinkunft, dass es besser war, diese Nacht in der Station zu verbringen und erst am nächsten Morgen wieder ausgeruht weiter zu fahren.

Dies war jetzt der zweite, volle Tag, den wir zusammen unterwegs waren und ich bekam sichtlich nervöse Anflüge bei dem Gedanken, wie wir unsere heutige Nachtruhe zu arrangieren gedachten. Daher blieb ich noch draußen, während er bereits hinein gegangen war und begann, sein Lager herzurichten.

Ich wollte nicht direkt daneben stehen und zusehen, wie er sich entkleidete. Alleine schon bei diesem Gedanken wurde mir ganz warm… Dennoch wartete ich mit unerträglich wachsender Aufregung darauf, dass er endlich nach mir rief und mir mitteilte, dass ich jetzt auch kommen könnte.

Die Zeit verstrich scheinbar von Minute zu Minute langsamer. Und um mich von dem aufgewühlten Flattern meiner Nerven abzulenken, da ging ich zu dem Sendeturm und schaute in den schwarzen Nachthimmel hinauf. Mich seitlich an den Stahlträger lehnend, verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete die silbrigen Lichter der unzähligen Sterne.

Die Milchstraße war so überdeutlich zu sehen, dass ich einfach nur mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf dastand und den wunderbaren Anblick über mir genoss.

„Cat, bist du hier irgendwo?" vernahm ich Barneys Stimme und schaute mich kurz zu ihm um.

„Hier", antwortete ich leise und sah dann wieder zum Himmel hoch. „Ich bin direkt beim Sender."

Er kam langsam zu mir geschlendert und blieb direkt an meiner Seite stehen.

Eine ganze Weile verharrten wir nebeneinander, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Ich genoss die friedliche Idylle um uns herum und gestattete mir in der Dunkelheit, meine Empfindungen über seine Nähe durch ein verträumtes und zufriedenes Lächeln auszudrücken. Mit dem schwachen Licht, das ein ganzes Stück hinter uns durchs Fenster nach draußen schien, da konnte er meinen Gesichtsausdruck jetzt unmöglich genauer erkennen.

Dennoch hatte ich bald das Gefühl, dass er mich bereits seit einer ganzen Weile betrachtete und wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Das Lächeln lag noch immer auf meinen Lippen und ich ahnte nicht einmal, wie sehr meine Augen jetzt vor Zuneigung glänzten… von den warmen, geröteten Wangen ganz zu schweigen…

Wenn auch sein eigenes Gesicht ebenfalls im Halbdunklen lag, so bemerkte ich dennoch den ei­genartigen Blick, mit dem er mich wohl schon seit Minuten unverwandt anschaute. Ich schluckte, da mich sein merkwürdiges Mienenspiel zunehmend nervöser machte.

…In Barneys Nähe war ich eigentlich immer nervös… aber diesmal war es doch irgendwie anders, als sonst: Ich fühlte eine beinahe schon erwartungsvolle Spannung in mir aufsteigen und wurde immer aufgeregter.

Er maß mich mit einem Blick, der mir immer tiefer unter die Haut ging. Mir wurde darüber ganz heiß und das Herz jagte mir hinter den Rippen, dass ich kaum noch Luft holen konnte.

Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Aber ich empfand die Stille zwischen uns keineswegs als unangenehm. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Was sich jetzt zwischen uns aufbaute, das war ein beinahe schon unwirklicher Zauber und ich spürte ein leichtes Prickeln auf meiner Haut… wie Elektrizität, die sich zwischen uns mit jedem weiteren Moment mehr und mehr verstärkte. Und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach - den subtilen Veränderungen seiner Mimik - da schien er genau das gleiche zu verspüren…

Das leichte Glitzern, das jetzt in seine Augen trat… es brachte meine Knie haltlos zum Wackeln. Ich atmete schwerer und tiefer, ohne, dass es mir zugleich bewusst wurde. Eine versengende Welle an Leidenschaft und unbändigen Verlangen strömte mir durch alle Glieder. Und so, wie er jetzt auf meinen spaltbreit öffnenden, erwartungsvollen Mund schaute und sich dabei leicht zu mir herunter neigte… da schien es sich nur noch um Augenblicke zu handeln, bis er mich küssen würde.

Ich fühlte bereits seinen warmen Atem auf der Haut und spürte, wie mich seine weichen Finger an der Hand streiften und sich dann zu einem sanften Griff darum schlossen. … Oder es zumindest vorhatten...

„Station 21-3", quäkte es so überraschend aus der offenen Eingangstür nach draußen, dass wir beide gleichermaßen auseinander zuckten und schlagartig in die Realität zurück gerissen wurden.

„Station 21-3, hier ist Black Mesa East… Barney… Cat, versteht ihr mich?"

Mein Gegenüber zerbiss einen nur schlecht unterdrückten Fluch zwischen den Lippen und lief zum dröhnenden Funkgerät zurück.

„Yeah, Alyx, wir hören dich", hörte ich ihn leicht gereizt antworten.

Ein Lachen drang aus dem Lautsprecher. „Hey Barney, ist alles in Ordnung? Wir haben seit eurem Aufbruch nichts mehr von euch gehört und machten uns daher schon Sorgen."

„Nein, hier ist alles okay", erwiderte er und berichtete mit kurzen Worten, was uns so lange aufgehalten hatte.

Ich war dankbar, dass er den hässlichen Zwischenfall mit den Antlions nicht in seiner vollen Tragweite erzählte.

„Und wie macht sich Cat so? Oder lass mich doch gerade selber mit ihr reden, ja?"

Bei diesen Worten ging ich ebenfalls, wenn auch nur sehr widerstrebend, in den kleinen Wohnraum hinein und schlenderte auf den Tisch mit der Funkanlage zu. Im Moment verspürte ich nicht gerade Lust darauf, eine Unterhaltung mit Alyx zu führen.

Officer Calhoun zog ebenfalls eine Schnute und ich musste eine Hand vor den Mund drücken, um das Grinsen bei seinem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen.

„Alyx, … ähm… hör zu, wir haben einen echt langen Tag hinter uns und sind wirklich sehr müde. Cat hat sich auch schon hingelegt, glaube ich…", versuchte er, Eli's Tochter abzuwimmeln.

Was sich die beiden sonst noch zu erzählen hatten, verlor augenblicklich an Bedeutung, als meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die fertige Schlafstelle am entgegen gesetzten Ende des Raumes fiel.

----

In der hintersten Ecke waren zwei Einzelbetten zusammen geschoben und er hatte aus allen möglichen Kissen und Decken ein wirklich kuscheliges, gemütliches Eckchen geschaffen – und zwar für uns beide. Dass er den Platz ganz bewusst für zwei gestaltet hatte… das wurden mir vor Aufregung die Knie butterweich.

Das Geräusch seiner näher kommenden Schritte ließ mich zu ihm umdrehen und ich schaute ihm mit wachsender Aufregung und beinahe schon so etwas wie Lampenfieber entgegen. Und wenn der verräterische Glanz in seinen Augen nicht gewesen wäre… seine Miene verriet nicht einmal ansatzweise, was ihm jetzt durch den Kopf ging.

Ich schluckte und wusste nichts weiter zu tun, als dazustehen und ihn anzublicken.

Er räusperte sich leicht den Hals frei, während ich mir wünschte, wieder dort weiter zu machen, wo uns Alyx' Funkspruch unterbrochen hatte.

„Bist du müde?" fragte er leise.

„Ähm… eigentlich nicht", gab ich genauso gedämpft zurück.

„Ich auch nicht", murmelte er daraufhin und sah kurz zur Tür zurück. „Wollen wir wieder raus...?"

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr vor ihm verbergen, was ich jetzt für Wünsche hatte...

Mein Herz klopfte immer wilder, als er mit langsamen Schritten noch näher an mich heran kam. Ich erschauerte unter dem überaus innigen und zugleich forschenden Blick, mit dem er mich nun betrachtete.

Zugleich war ich darüber völlig atemlos und konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihm mit wachsender Aufregung genauso tief in die Augen zu sehen. Nur am Rande bekam ich nebenbei mit, wie er mit trägen, gemächlichen Handbewegungen die Verschlüsse seiner Jacke öffnete.

Ohne die Aufmerksamkeit von meinem immer heißer werdenden Gesicht zu nehmen, ließ er schließlich den schweren Stoff langsam über seine Schultern hinunter gleiten. Ich hörte, wie das dicke Material auf den Boden fiel und schluckte mit trocken gewordenem Mund... Barney zupfte sich das verwaschene Unterhemd aus dem Hosenbund…

Mein Körper schien innerlich jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen zu wollen.

Er zögerte jedoch, sich weiter auszuziehen. Stattdessen trat er noch etwas dichter auf mich zu und blieb erst unmittelbar vor mir stehen. Auch über seine Wangen hatte sich jetzt ein verräterisch warmer Hauch gelegt. Aber das war noch gar nichts gegen den überaus dunklen, intensiven Glanz seiner Augen.

Mein Körper reagierte so heftig auf diese erotische Spannung, die sich immer stärker zwischen uns aufstaute, so dass ich kaum noch wusste, wie mir jetzt geschah. So, wie er, hatte mich noch kein Mann angesehen… so aufregend sinnlich und mit einer derart tiefen Begierde in seinem Mienenspiel…

Ich schaute zwischen seinen dunkel schimmernden Augen und dem leicht geöffneten Mund hin und her und befürchtete zugleich, durch mein wildes Herzklopfen jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden zu müssen.

Er zog mich im nächsten Augenblick ganz eng an seinen Körper heran. Diese zärtliche, sanfte Geste ließ meinen Puls schon in ungesunde Höhen hochschnellen. Ich seufzte leicht… und schnappte aufgeregt nach Luft, als er mich daraufhin sogar noch etwas fester gegen sich drängte. Die intensive Berührung mit seinem schlanken, heißen Körper entlockte mir ein gedämpftes, leichtes Aufstöhnen.

„Cat…" raunte er mit belegter Stimme und ich spürte seinen Atem beinahe schon fiebrig über meine Haut streichen.

„J..ja?" hauchte ich.

Er löste eine Hand von meiner Taille und fuhr mit dem Daumen ganz sanft und liebkosend an meiner Unterlippe entlang… So verführerisch, wie seine Augen zugleich der Bewegung seines Fingers folgten, da drohten mich die eigenen Lustgefühle vollends zu überwältigen… Ich vermochte nicht einmal zu ahnen, wie verhangen mein Blick jetzt wurde.

In mir baute sich ein Drang auf, dessen Stärke mich beinahe erschreckte. Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach seinen Zärtlichkeiten, Küssen und Liebkosungen, dass es schon schmerzte. Und ich befürchtete, an meinem Verlangen nach ihm schier ersticken zu müssen.

„Ich möchte mit dir schlafen, Cat", flüsterte Barney.

Ich beantwortete seinen lustvollen Wunsch mit einem zittrigen, kleinen Stöhnen.

Sein Daumen glitt darüber ein Stück in meinen öffnenden Mund und er befeuchtete die Daumenkuppe mit meinem Speichel. Ich war kaum noch Herr meiner Sinne und verstärkte meine Umarmung um seine Taille nur noch mehr.

Er verfolgte mit sinnlicher Faszination, wie ich auf die intimen Berührungen meiner Lippen reagierte… wie er mit der feuchten Daumenkuppe aufreizend an meinem spaltbreit geöffneten Mund entlang strich – bis ich den Liebkosungen mit leicht nach vorne gleitender Zungenspitze entgegen kam.

Ich stupste kurz gegen seine Daumenspitze und fuhr mit der Zunge daran entlang, während er mit zutiefst lustvoll gewordenem Gesichtsausdruck den Finger allmählich tiefer in meinen Mund schob und mich leicht daran saugen ließ.

Ich spielte mit der Zunge daran und schloss zugleich genussvoll die Augen. Aber nur kurz, dann schaute ich ihn wieder an… mit einem so verlangenden, glühendheißen Blick, dass es in seiner Mimik erregt zuckte.

„Ohh … Gott", seufzte er und entzog mir seinen Finger zugleich wieder.

Er fuhr mit der heißen, leicht schwitzigen Hand an meinem Hals hinunter und glitt dann wieder zu meinem Kinn hinauf. Ich hob erwartungsvoll das Gesicht etwas an, während er sich gleichzeitig leicht zu mir hinunter neigte… bis ich die Berührung seiner Lippen auf dem Mund fühlte.

Sein zarter Kuss gewann innerhalb von Momenten an Intensität und Leidenschaft, als ich mich immer stärker gegen seinen Körper drängte. Uns wurde immer heißer, und unsere gegenseitige Umarmung wurde noch fester, während seine Zunge unermüdlich mit meiner spielte. Mein Unterleib drängte sich immer wieder gegen seine Hüften, und ich stöhnte gedämpft in seinem Mund, als er den Druck meiner Lenden genauso lustvoll erwiderte.

Unser Atem kam stoßweiser und hektischer… bis sich unsere Lippen notgedrungen voneinander lösen mussten. Meine Finger glitten durch seine kurz geschnittenen, dunklen Haare und ich stöhnte leise, als sich Barney gleichzeitig mit sinnlicher Hingabe über meinen Hals hinunter küsste. Als ich seinen Kopf sanft an mich drückte und mich ihm - vor Wollust glühend - immer verlangender anbot, konnte er sich kaum noch beherrschen.

„I…ich will dich", keuchte ich ihm ins Gesicht und fühlte nur zu deutlich gegen meinem Bauch drängen, wie bereit er schon für mich war.

Seine Hände glitten an mir auf und nieder. Er fingerte aufgeregt an meinem Hosenknopf herum, während ich ihm zugleich schon das Unterhemd über den Kopf zu ziehen versuchte.

„Warte", schnaufte er mit belegter Stimme und streifte hastig Stiefel und Strümpfe ab.

Ich konnte nicht länger warten und zog ihn sogleich wieder dicht an mich heran. Er zerrte sich das dünne Hemd über den Kopf und nestelte anschließend sofort an meiner eigenen Kleidung her­um. Ich hörte mich immer wieder leise aufstöhnen, während ich seinen geschmeidigen Körper mit lustvollen Blicken regelrecht verschlang und voller Ekstase zuschaute, wie meine gespreizten Finger durch seinen dichten Brustpelz fuhren.

Als mir Barney das eigene Shirt über die Ohren hochzog, da musste ich kurz von ihm ablassen. Aber nur für einen Moment, bevor er mich mit seinem eigenen Körper zum Bett zurück drängte.

Kaum fühlte ich den Widerstand an den Waden, da drückte er mich sanft nach hinten und auf das weiche Lager hinunter. Ich rutschte etwas zurück, um ihm mehr Platz zu machen und keuchte vor Lust, als er mir augenblicklich folgte und sich dabei halb über mich kniete.

„Ich will dich spüren, Cat", schnaufte er und streichelte zugleich sanft an meinen Brüsten entlang. „Ich möchte deine Haut an meiner fühlen…"

Ich wölbte mich ihm entgegen und stöhnte so lustvoll über das sanfte Reiben seiner Fingerkuppen an den Brustspitzen, dass er gleich den Kopf senkte und seine Hand augenblicklich mit dem Mund vertauschte.

Ich fuhr mit unruhigen Fingern durch seine Haare und immer wieder über seine nackte Brust. Mein leichtes, hingerissenes Wimmern ließ ihn erst die Augen und dann wieder den Kopf etwas anheben. Ich verbrannte nahezu vor Lust und merkte kaum, in welch unruhigen Wechsel sich meine Schenkel öffneten und schlossen.

Barneys dunkel glänzende Augen hielten mit einer Mischung aus lustvoller Verzückung und tiefer Sinnlichkeit an mir fest. Zugleich rutschte er allmählich an mir tiefer und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf meinen keuchenden Bauch. Ich gab leise, fast schon jammernde Laute von mir, als sein Mund nach und nach an mir hinunter wanderte.

„O… Gott… o … Gott…", kam es fast schon wie eine Beschwörung unentwegt über meine Lippen.

Ich wölbte ihm den vor Verlangen kochenden Schoß entgegen, als seine Fingerkuppen den Rand meines Hosenbunds streiften.

„Aaahhh… Barney!" stöhnte ich, kaum, dass sich seine Handfläche für einen kurzen Moment sanft ihn meinen brennendheißen Schritt drückte.

Er zog die Finger jedoch sofort wieder weg und ließ mich - vor Hitze wimmernd und mich unruhig windend - unter ihm liegen.

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und fummelte eigenhändig meine Hose auf. Er schob meine Hände sanft an die Seite und streifte mir den Stoff an den Beinen hinunter. Ich war kaum noch in der Lage, mich zu beherrschen und fuhr mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare, als er sich wieder über mich neigte.

Ich stöhnte vor unbändiger Erregung, als ich spürte, wie er den Gummibund meines Slips nach unten zu ziehen begann. Sein offener, feuchter Mund drückte zugleich sinnliche, heiße Küsse auf meinen Unterbauch und die Beckenknochen. Ich fühlte die kitzelnden Berührungen seiner Zunge und wie er damit nasse Kreise auf meiner Haut zog.

Mein lustvolles Jammern erreichte völlig neue Höhen, während er sich dem Zentrum meiner Sinnlichkeit nur ganz bedächtig näherte. Es war kaum auszuhalten, wie viel Zeit er sich ließ…

Meine Finger vergruben sich in den Laken unter mir, strichen dann wieder fahrig seinen Nacken hinauf und zerwühlten ihm den schwarzen Schopf.

„Ohh… Gott… …a…aaaahhh", wimmerte ich mit einer Leidenschaft, die ich zuvor noch niemals erlebt hatte.

Seine Zungenspitze glitt inzwischen unerträglich langsam über meinen Venushügel entlang und kam dabei immer tiefer…

„Barney… so… mach doch end…lich… aahh… bitte!!"

Die brennende Hitze in meinem Unterleib drohte mich zu verzehren. Ich sehnte mich so unbändig nach seinen intimen Liebkosungen, dass ich haltlos und heftig laut aufstöhnte, als ich seine Zunge dann endlich in meinen Schoß eintauchen fühlte.

Ich warf den Kopf hin und her und japste mit einer unbändigen Erregung, während er mich so hingebungsvoll und sanft verwöhnte, dass es kaum auszuhalten war. Das sinnliche Streicheln seiner Zunge war dermaßen zärtlich und voller Genuss, dass mein Unterleib gar nicht aufhören konnte, unruhig zu bocken und zu stoßen.

Er hielt schon bald meine Hüften umfasst und drängte mich sanft auf die Matratze runter. Dennoch war ich immer noch in der Lage, lustvolle Wellenbewegungen mit dem Schoß auszuführen.

Ich erkannte meine eigene Stimme nicht mehr wieder, derart hielt mich das Verlangen umkrallt. Ich stöhnte unentwegt seinen Namen… und jedesmal, wenn ich ihn erneut aussprach, klang es lustvoller als beim gerade erst voran gegangenen Mal…

Barney gab darüber ein tiefes, langgezogenes „Mmmmhhh" von sich. Er verstärkte zugleich seine lustvollen Bemühungen und konzentrierte sein Zungenspiel direkt auf das empfindlichste Zentrum meiner Weiblichkeit. Er fuhr so sinnlich und zugleich sanft um die geschwollene Perle herum, dass ich einen schon explosiven Lustausbruch in meinem Schoß erlebte. Weit die Augen aufreißend, überraschte mich der rasend schnelle Lustanstieg geradezu.

„Aaahhh… jaaahh… ohhh… jaaahhh", konnte ich gerade noch voller Verzückung stammeln und keuchen, und dann übermannte mich auch schon der Höhepunkt.

Er tauchte mit zwei Fingern in mich ein, während er mit Lippen und Zunge die heftigen Kontraktionen meines Unterleibs fühlte. Ich stöhnte und stöhnte, als er mich mit der Zungenspitze sanft weiter reizte und meinen Orgasmus damit noch mehr verstärkte.

Als er sich schließlich über mir aufzurichten begann, da keuchte ich immer noch heftig und versuchte, ihn über mir höher zu ziehen. Er bot sich mir sogleich an und zog eine meiner Hände nach unten, um sie in seinen heftig spannenden Schritt zu legen. Gleichzeitig vermischten sich unsere Lippen und Zungen zu einem schon gierig zu nennenden, hitzigen Kuss. Ich befühlte dabei eingehend den starren Widerstand in seiner Hose und versuchte, ihn gleichzeitig mit beiden Beinen in Taillenhöhe zu umschlingen.

Ich war immer noch wie benommen vor Ekstase. In schon fiebernder Hitze suchten meine Finger den Weg unter seine Beinkleider. Barney seufzte zustimmend und flüsterte mir heißatmige Aufforderungen dabei ins Ohr. Als ich den glühenden, prall erstarrten Schaft durch meine streichelnde Handfläche gleiten fühlte, stöhnte ich wollüstig auf. Er wölbte mir seinen Schoß entgegen und führte meinen sanften Griff mit zärtlichen Bewegungen langsam auf und nieder.

Unsere Blicke hielten aneinander fest, als ich ihn weiterhin genussvoll liebkoste. Doch schon nach ein paar Augenblicken entfernte er meine Hand wieder und hinderte mich daran, ihn erneut zu berühren.

„Ich kann mich kaum noch beherrschen, Cat", schnaufte er und zog sich hastig die restliche Kleidung aus.

Der Anblick des schlanken, geschmeidigen Leibes erfüllte mich mit einer Wollust, die einem Rauschzustand nahe kam. Als er sich neben mir auf den weichen Polstern ausstrecken wollte, zog ich ihn jedoch mit willig spreizenden Schenkeln auf mich drauf. Ein langgezogenes, tiefes Stöhnen drang aus meiner Kehle, während ich seine steil nach oben weisende, prachtvolle Erektion betrachtete.

"Nimm mich", keuchte ich, vor Lust fast von Sinnen. „Ich möchte dich endlich in mir spüren..."

Mein Schoß bog sich immer weiter nach oben, während er mit einer ganz langsamen Bewegung in mir verschwand. Er glitt so unendlich träge in mich hinein, dass ich den Genuss des Eindringens kaum ertrug. Mein lustverschleierter Blick hielt zugleich an seinem ekstatisch verzerrten Gesicht fest… wie er mit geschlossenen Augen auskostete, mich mehr und mehr zu fühlen.

Als sich seine Lenden dann endlich gegen meinen Schoß drängten, da gab ich leichte, wimmernde Laute von mir. Ich fühlte, wie er in mir pulsierte und er war so hart und groß, dass es beinahe schon schmerzte.

Barney schaute mich wieder an und betrachtete ausgiebig mein lustvolles Mienenspiel. Jedes erneute Aufzucken in mir verriet, wie nahe er dem Ausbruch schon war. Ich jammerte regelrecht unter ihm und sehnte mich unbändig danach, dass er sich endlich in mir bewegte.

Meine Hände strichen fahrig über seine heiße, schwitzige Brust und kraulten den krausen Pelz. Dann wieder, fuhr ich an seinem Rücken hinunter und versuchte, ihn zugleich noch dichter zwischen meine Beine zu drängen.

Er zog sich leicht aus mir zurück und bewegte sich dann wieder ganz langsam nach vorne. Sein Rhythmus war nur äußerst zaghaft und bedächtig und ich sah ihm an, dass ihn diese trägen Stoßbewegungen eine ungeheure Überwindung kosteten. Doch er schien fest dazu entschlossen, seinen eigenen Höhepunkt noch weiter heraus zu zögern.

Ich genoss sein überaus lebendiges Mienenspiel und stieß vor Ekstase immer wieder kleine, fast schon jammernde Schreie aus. Das sanfte, träge Vor und Zurück in mir… es war an lustvoller Intensität kaum zu ertragen. Und so hingebungsvoll, wie mich Barney zugleich betrachtete… da raubte es mir beinahe den Verstand.

Im nächsten Augenblick verhielt er jedoch wieder und musterte mein Gesicht für einen sehr langen, atemlosen Moment mit einer Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft.

„Liebst du mich, Cat?" wollte er da auch schon schweratmend wissen.

Ich konnte zuerst nur nicken. „Ja… sehr sogar…" schnaufte ich dann.

Er ließ sich mit einem leichten, weichen Stöhnen auf die Ellenbogen nieder sinken und verschloss meinen Mund mit einem so gefühlvollen Kuss, dass es mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Als ich ihn zugleich mit Armen und Beinen immer fester umschlang, da drängte er sich zunehmend stärker in mich hinein.

Ich wimmerte unter ihm, bis er sich atemlos keuchend wieder von meinen Lippen lösen musste. Barney richtete sich wieder etwas weiter über mir auf. Seine Bewegungen wurden allmählich schneller und länger.

Ich spornte ihn durch mein lustvolles Stöhnen nur noch mehr an. Wie er mein Gesicht betrachtete und sich an meiner Erregung weidete, das war eine so überwältigende Erfahrung für mich, dass ich immer heftiger unter ihm keuchte und ihn nur noch eingehender an meiner Wollust teilhaben ließ.

„Jaahhh… nimm mich", stöhnte ich lauthals heraus, als er immer rascher und kräftiger in mich stieß.

Sein eigenes Gesicht war eine lustverzerrte, geile Grimasse… meinem eigenen Mienenspiel nicht unähnlich. Er war in seiner Ekstase derart schön und begehrenswert, dass ich nicht mehr an mich halten konnte.

„Schneller, Barney…" keuchte ich wie von Sinnen… „Gib's mir… lass dich… gehen…"

Seine Züge schwankten und entgleisten dermaßen, dass ich mich ihm nur noch williger anbot. Er keuchte wild drauf los und rammte sich mit ein paar schnellen, harten Stößen ganz tief in mich hinein.

Ein Feuerwerk an Lustexplosionen raste darüber durch meinen Unterleib, und ich wusste, dass mein eigener Ausbruch nur noch Sekundenbruchteile entfernt war.

Da stöhnte er auch schon lustvoll auf. „Jetzt… Cat! … Jetzt!"

„Jaaahh… bei… mir… auch!" konnte ich nur noch japsen.

Unser haltloses Stöhnen vermischte sich, während wir unseren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt mit allen Sinnen auskosteten.

----

Als sich die ekstatischen Schleier schließlich wieder hoben, da verharrte er immer noch über mir und schaute auf mich hinunter. Ich lächelte ihn an und streichelte sanft über seine schweißfeuchte Wange. Daraufhin ließ er sich langsam von mir rutschen und zog mich dafür an seine immer noch keuchende Brust heran. Ich seufzte wohlig, als er mich umarmte und kuschelte mich darüber noch inniger gegen ihn.

Jetzt, wo mein sehnsüchtigster Traum in Erfüllung gegangen war… da war die Wirklichkeit sogar noch viel schöner, als all meine Fantasien zusammen………


End file.
